Memories
by Presea Combatir
Summary: Even eight years later, Chihiro just can't forget the Spirit World. When a strange young woman visits her in the middle of the night will this eventually bring her face to face with her lost friends? What about Haku? [Eventual ChihiroHaku][Chapter 18]
1. Late Night Visitor

**Please review. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Flames will be laughed at. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away because if I did, you all would have sworn the creator was insane. **

**Chapter 1: Late Night Visitor**

_By Presea Combatir_

"It really looks like the sea," Chihiro hear herself staying to Rin beside her.

She stared out at the water-covered plane that reminded her so much of the ocean she remembered from her early childhood memories. The sun shined over the ripples in the water as the train skimmed by. Chihiro swung her feet gently through the railing supports and looked back at Rin who was lying on her side.

Than, it all became dark and Chihiro woke from her dream. She sat up as she let her rapid breathing return to normal. It was now that she noticed her body was drenched in a cold sweat. Even at the age of eighteen, the memories of when she ventured around sprit world were still vivid in her mind. She flopped back down onto her bed and closed her eyes, as she remembered were she was. She was in her bedroom, at 3:04 AM. The drapes of her window fluttered against the midnight breeze that seeped into the room through her open window.

'Wait a second…' She noticed something was wrong; she did not leave her window open when she went to sleep.

She was about to open up her eyes and figure out why it opened when something settled over her eyes, blocking her vision. Chihiro stiffened, not knowing what to expect. As if on instinct, her hands flew to the object over her eyes in an attempt to pull it away.

"Please, don't," Came a voice Chihiro had never heard before. It was the voice of a girl. It did not seem to be an adult voice or the voice of a child, so Chihiro guessed the voice belonged to a teenager. While the voice was female, it was also kind and soft. Now, it was obvious to Chihiro that the girl was the one who opened the window and snuck inside.

While Chihiro's instincts would have told her to get away from the girl and call the police, for some reason, this girl's soft sweet voice seemed to tell her other wise. It seemed to tell her, that this girl was all right.

"Could you… take your hand off my eyes?" Chihiro asked, somewhat awkwardly. There was a pause than Chihiro heard a clanking sound that sounded like jewelry hitting together. She guessed the girl must have been shaking her head.

"I… I can't let you see me…" The girl told her, softly.

"Why?" Chihiro was starting to get annoyed with this young woman. Every question Chihiro asked her was answered with a short sentence that left her with more questions than she originally started with.

"Well…" The girl's voice rang out a little above a whisper, "If you see me, I'll have to go back, and than I won't be able to talk to you."

Chihiro was now more confused than ever, "Go Back? Where?"

"I can't tell you now, but I will. I promise. It's just-"She was cut off as her jewelry hit together again when her head jerked towards Chihiro's bedroom door.

There was a knock on Chihiro's door, followed by the hallway light pouring into the room as the door was opened, "Chihiro?" It was her mother, still dressed in her nightclothes, "Something wrong, honey? I heard you talking,"

Chihiro noticed that there was no longer a hand over her eyes, so she sat up and looked around her room. The window was still open, the moonlight bathing the windowsill, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

Confused, Chihiro breathed out, "No, Mom. I'm… I'm fine," She did not notice her mom saying goodnight and closing the door. Chihiro was to busy staring out the window, who was that girl, and were did she go?

Outside the window and pressed up against the side of the house, the outline of a figure could be seen. They had to two pools of jade green eyes that closed as they disappeared into the night.

… … …

Chihiro woke with a start as her alarm clock rang. 6:30 AM. She groaned and turned to her side, slamming her hand on the OFF switch.

'Who the hell's idea was it to make high school start at seven o'clock in the morning?' She decided right than that, she would roll back over and go to sleep when she saw something on her nightstand. It was a necklace, a beautiful neck. An emerald gem clasp onto a golden chain.

'Where did this come from?' Chihiro thought in wonder as she lifted the necklace by its chain to examine it closer.

That is when the memory from her late night visitor came flooding back to her. So this was proof, the sound she heard had been jewelry so this must have been her necklace. However, that did not answer the question as to why she left it here. Now, there was no way that Chihiro could pass off that the visit had been a dream.

Chihiro sighed as she clasp it around her neck and got out of bed to get ready for the day. After eight years, she had grown from a little girl into a young woman. Her body had taken on the shape of a woman, curves in every planned place. She was not sure if she would classify herself as skinny, but thin. Her hair had grown out and now reached around her elbows but she continued to wear it back in a ponytail. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt before rushing downstairs and grabbing her school bag, books and all. The time it took her to memorize every detail of the necklace made her late. She ran into the kitchen, the necklace thumping against her chest from her rapid movement, and pulled her sneakers before tying them quickly.

"Chihiro, Kyra's outside waiting for you!" Yuuko called out to her as she raced out the door.

Chihiro's parents still knew nothing of Chihiro's adventure in Spirit World, nor did the brunette intend to tell them. The last thing she wanted was to be labeled as insane. She tried to put the memories behind her but every night they appeared in her dreams. They felt so real that it seemed that if she opened her eyes she would awaken as her ten-year-old self in the crowded room were the female bath attendants slept. She had often run back to the red building and went through the tunnel however; no Spirit World greeted her as she reached the other side. Only the same forest, extending on for a few miles.

As Chihiro ran out the door, she saw the sun was just barely skimming the top of the forest that sat near her house. She stared at the road that lead to the red paper mesa building longingly before she saw the black Honda that belonged to her friend Kyra. She sighed realizing that she must have kept her friend waiting. She approached the car and found Kyra's blue eyes staring off into the distance, her short red hair twisted between her fingers.

Chihiro cleared her throat loudly to get her friend's attention. Kyra's head snapped over into Chihiro's direction as a smile made its way to her face.

"I was wondering when you'd get out of your house, Chi," Kyra told her as Chihiro sat down in the passengers seat, throwing her school bag in the back of the car, "You take forever."

Chihiro laughed, "Sorry about that, Kyra," Kyra pulled out of Chihiro's driveway and continued down the streets to reach their high school.

"Did you over sleep or something?" Kyra asked and she pulled the steering wheel to the right.

"I guess you could say that…" She answered.

Kyra shrugged it off as she turned the car into the student parking lot at their school. She parked the car than reached into the backseat to grab Chihiro and Her backpacks.

The school was busy with people. Students and teachers making their way into the building. The two girls got out of the car and walked up the steps to the large building.

Kyra was really the only friend Chihiro had. Of course, there were other people you could label as "acquaintances" of hers however; she was mostly avoided for her _slight_ obsession with dragons. Kyra was interested in anything that had to do with Japanese Mythology for you see; she was born in Germany and moved to Japan when she was starting middle school. So, the two got along well, mostly talking about sprits, legends and of course, dragons. Chihiro had once told Kyra about how she pictured Spirit World to look, but only told her adventure in a round about way. As far as Kyra knew, it was just a story Chihiro made up for some laughs.

She still could not tell why her journey in Spirit World still ran through her mind so clearly. Weren't memories supposed to fade after a few years?

… … … … … …

Somewhere else, in a land of lush green fields' two young women stood deep in conversation. The younger of the two, stood with her eyes cast to the ground while the other continued to rant about how irresponsible the girl could be.

"You've been disappearing and no one knows where you go!" The woman scolded as she threw her hands done to exaggerate her point.

"I'm sorry," The younger one mumbled, a slight smirk on her face, not completely sure if what she was saying was the truth.

The other woman sighed and ran a hand threw her long brown hair, "You always do have the tendency to stir up trouble. Just don't leave without telling me were you're going next. I was worried sick when you just disappeared."

The younger one laughed and threw her hands back to support her head as she started to walk off, "All right, all right," She said absentmindedly as she continued to walk away from the woman.

… … … …

**I hope you all enjoyed this and sorry for the REALLY slow start. You will have to excuse me. Please review.**

**-Presea**


	2. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

**I only got two reviews, that makes me somewhat sad. Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I became really busy. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter Two: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words**

_By Presea Combatir_

The sun was setting over the tops of the thick trees that made up the forest as Kyra's black Honda pulled into Chihiro's driveway. The girls decided to go back to Kyra's house after school and hang out. They ended up looking through numerous books written about people who believed they knew what dragons were like. Of course, Chihiro kept this opinion to herself, however; even Kyra felt as though the description of fire-breathing beasts seemed a little farfetched.

Chihiro slammed the car door shut after she pulled her school bag out of the back, "Bye Kyra," She told the German girl who waved Chihiro goodbye.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Kyra called out the window as her car pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street.

Chihiro, with her backpack slung over her shoulder walked up to her front door and unlocked it. She threw her school bag onto the nearest chair and flopped down onto the red couch that could be found in the middle of her living room. She sighed as her hand rose to her chest and clasp the emerald jewel lying there.

It was than that, she remembered it was there. She had gotten so used to the gems weight against her chest that she did not even realize that she had worn it all day.

'I wonder if I'll ever see that girl again…' Chihiro thought as she closed her eyes, only to fall asleep a few moments later.

… … … … … …

She found herself running down the dirt path that lead to the red "theme park" building, as her father had called it, and through the dark tunnel into the room with the stain glass window. The train's whistle blew off in the distance

Her eyes met lush green fields as she continued to run. Her eyes scanned the horizon desperately for a glimpse of the green-haired river spirit. Her run came to an abrupt halt as her eyes fell upon the figure of a young woman. Her back was facing her and she was to far away to make out any physical features. The young girl's head snapped towards Chihiro as her dream was interrupted by a voice calling her back to reality.

"Chihiro…Chihiro. Time to wake up," She groaned at the sound of her father's voice.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open and met the face of her father, "I think you should go up to your room. I got home from work a few minutes ago and found you here asleep."

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to awaken herself further. She looked up at the clock and noticed the hands on the clock read 12:05 AM. Her father had worked another late night. She sighed, 'As usual," She got up and bid her father a goodnight before retiring to her room.

Her door creaked as she shut it behind her, throwing off her blue shirt and reaching for the baggy white one she laid out on her dresser. She moved to sit down on her bed and pulled off her jeans, replacing them with a pair of sweatpants.

"Does that dream mean anything?" Chihiro mumbled to herself. As Chihiro's sentence came to an end, she hear the familiar sound of her bedroom window being slide open. Chihiro froze. She guessed that it was the girl. She had become interested in who the young woman was and why she kept sneaking into her room.

"Please don't look…" At the sound of the voice, Chihiro recognized it as the same voice as the night before.

The girl's necklaces and bracelets made a _clanking_ sound as she climbed over the open window, her uncovered feet thumped onto the wooden floor as both feet became firmly tucked under her. Chihiro stood in the same spot in front of her dresser, not daring to turn around.

There was a pause than a thumping sound. Chihiro's head jerked toward the sound only to see her yellow comforter on the ground in a ball and a human shape underneath it, frantically moving in order to release its' self from the blanket. Chihiro was about to run over and help the girl, who was obviously entangled by the blanket, when a pale hand managed to poke out of the mountain of fabric making Chihiro come to a halt.

"Don't come any closer," The girl said, half laughing, "I'll get myself out of this."

Chihiro stood looking at the form of the girl for a moment before responding, "Are you sure?"

The girl's rich laugh came again, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I tripped over something under the window," She laughed harder the girl's laugher loosened Chihiro's tense thoughts about the girl. The sound of her laugh seemed to remind her of one she had heard a long time ago, "It's not like me to trip," The girl finally finished.

Chihiro sat on her bed and turned her back to the girl. She could hear the girl pushing the blankets off and adjusting herself comfortably on the hard wooden floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left my things lying around," Chihiro told the girl.

The girl got up from her place on the floor and bent down to pick up whatever she tripped over. She gasped at the large canvas she held in her hands, "This is beautiful," The girl said. In her hands, there was a picture of a long snake-like dragon. Its silver-scaled body twisted around the surface of the canvas, the green-blue mane on the back of its neck flowing in the breeze. The girl's jade eyes widened more as she looked at the other pieces she tripped over. Many of them were of the same dragon. Others featured a brown haired woman, looking somewhat aggravated and one of an older woman with silver hair, a frilly blue gown and a kind face. "Who painted these?" She asked in disbelief as her eyes skimmed from one painting to another.

"Most of them were painted by my friend Kyra. I'm not much of a painter but she's excellent," Chihiro said, her back still facing the girl, "I asked her to paint them for me."

There was a pause before the girl continued, "You…like dragons?" She asked. The tone in her voice suggested that the question meant more than the words itself. She looked over at Chihiro, only able to see the back of her head. 'She acts exactly as I was told…' The thought quickly passed through the jade eyes' owner.

"Yes," Chihiro told her in a matter-of-fact tone, "I love dragons. I have since I was ten years old. What about you?" Chihiro asked, hoping to get more information about the girl, "What do you like?"

The girl released a breathe and answered in a voice a little over whisper, "I like dragons as well."

Chihiro smiled at the girl's answer. It was nice to know that she and Kyra were not the only one who had a liking for the scaled creatures. Even if her opinion of a certain one far passed the word for _like_. She blushed at the though of her green-haired river spirit.

There was a silence that settled over the room and Chihiro heard the girl shift to set the canvas back down in its pile. "…ma'm?" The girl's voice asked quietly."

"Yes?"

There was another pause; unknown to Chihiro the girl was debating a crucial situation in her mind. "Do you trust me enough to meet me by the woods tomorrow? Alone?" The girl asked, a small trace of hope lined her question.

Chihiro was not sure what the girl had in mind. She might trust her a little, if anything. However, curiosity got the better of her, "Sure. But why do you want me to meet you by the woods?"

Unknown to Chihiro the girl let out a small smile, "You'll see. Just shown up around ten at night. I'll think you'll be surprised," With that there was a gust of wind that ran through the room and the girl was gone. Chihiro jumped up from her bed and stuck her head out the open window to try to check any trance of the girl. The only trance that welcomed her was the wind dying down and the faint smell a flower.

Chihiro looked out the window, puzzled before shutting it tight and returning to her bed. Hopefully she will get some sleep before tomorrow.

… … … … … … … …

Chihiro sat at her kitchen table, the sun setting over her shoulder threw the window. The young girl had been on her mind all day, she was unable to think of anything else. After a few moment she had become submerged in her thoughts, only to be pulled out a few minutes later by the redundant ringing of the phone.

She clicked the ON button, "Hello?"

"Chi? It's Kyra."

Chihiro leaned back in her chair, giving her friend her full attention, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Are we still hanging out tonight?"

She froze, how could she have forgotten about her plans with Kyra? She felt like slapping herself for her stupidity, "Uh…Kyra? I'm going to have to cancel tonight…" She felt bad about it but she decided that the sooner she finds out about this girl, the better.

"Oh…" Chihiro could hear the disappointment in Kyra's voice, "A-all right."

"I'm really sorry Kyra," Chihiro told her, trying to cheer her up.

Kyra sighed, "Don't worry about it I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye" Chihiro heard a click and knew she was gone. She looked at the clock and realized she still had a haft hour before she had to leave. Setting the phone down, she pulled on her shoes and walked out the backdoor. It would not hurt to be a little early, she decided. Instead of stopping at the border of the forest she continued on to the paper mesa building, thinking it would not hurt to take another look at it.

… … … … … …

Somewhere unknown the same visitor Chihiro has been seeing sat at a long rich wooden table, along with a bunch of other official appearing people. Her legs were crossed under the table, the raised black high-healed foot tapping the air impatiently. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and her posture was perfect.

A handsome, obviously older, man sat at the head of the table, the young girl at his right, talking strictly to the group. She let out an almost unnoticeable sigh of boredom as the man gave her a strict, yet soft, glance. She straightened her posture and pretended to pay strict attention. It was than that she sensed how close Chihiro was to the paper building.

She lifted her thin pale hands and pushed herself away from the table. Her sudden action demanded attention from the rest of the group. Even the man ceased to speak.

"Please excuse me," She said lowering herself into a deep bow, "I hae some business I must attend to." After receiving a disapproving glance from the man she retreated out of the room, her long lose black skirt trialing behind her.


	3. Identities Revealed anda Nice Train Ride

**I got more reviews and that makes me a lot happier. Thanks to all my reviewers; Lady Moon Dragon, LadyRainStarDragon, crazianimegirl, and AekaAnime. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to update at lest once a week. I just had some free time so here's chapter three. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter Three: Identities Reviled and a Nice Train Ride**

_By Presea Combatir_

Chihiro ran her hands down the ruff surface of the building. Her fingers tracing the wire that poked through the paper covering. She was about to leave when a familiar gust of wind sent strands of her hair flying everywhere.

"Down here!" A voice called.

Chihiro peered into the dark tunnel that once lead her to the Spirit World. She was almost sure she heard the young woman's voice echo down the hall, "Miss, walk through the tunnel," She instructed Chihiro.

She took a few hesitant steps into the tunnel, reliving her experience where she clung to her mother's arm. 'Through the tunnel, across the fields, into the town,' Chihiro's mind repeated almost automatically from thinking about it so much.

Chihiro was pulled out of her thoughts as she came towards the end of the tunnel, which was encased, in a golden light. A pair of hands reached out from the light and grabbed Chihiro's wrists, pulling her threw the light. She stumbled forward, almost tripping on the uneven ground.

A soft laugh came from behind Chihiro. "You can turn around," The girl told her, a small smile spreading onto her face.

Chihiro slowly turned around and almost gasped at the beauty of the young woman. She was also surprised of the girl's appearance. She did not look a day over fifteen. Her jade eyes were truly the most stunning feature about her. Her skin was pale and her body was built tall and thin. She had forest green hair that reached her waist, even pulled back in a high ponytail as it was. Her hair also had the classic long "side burns" that reached her shoulders.

As Chihiro had guessed, the girl wore two necklaces around her neck that resembled the one clasp around her own. Two gold hoops hung from her of her ears. A black flowing skirt hung around her waist, a loose belt hung around her hips. Black healed shoes peeked out from the long skirt that puddle at her feet. Her shirt started around her rib cage, showing off her thin lean stomach. A simple black shirt that flared off at the sleeves, and a V collar.

"Hello Miss Chihiro," She smiled, "And welcome back to Spirit World."

… … … … … … …

The wind carried her words with it and Chihiro merely stared at the girl in disbelief. "S…Sp…Spirit World?" Chihiro managed to say, after temporally loosing her voice.

The girl smiled with her hands clasp behind her back. She nodded twice, "Yes. You heard correctly," She brought her hands up to her chest and flattened them a little under her collarbone, "My name is Nami."

"Nami…" Chihiro tested the girl's name out, "It's nice to finally see you, Nami," Chihiro told her while her eyes skimmed over the lush green fields.

Nami motioned for her to follow as she walked down the path that lead into town. "Nami… I have a question…" Chihiro said as she followed her. Nami gave Chihiro a sideways glance and nodded, "Yes?"

There was a slight pause and Nami stopped walking at the top of the hill they were crossing over, "What is it Miss Chihiro?" She looked back at Chihiro.

"Whenever I tried to come back to Spirit World, it wouldn't work. When I reached the other end, it was the same forest…why?" Chihiro stood in front of the jade-eyed girl who smiled and let out a small laugh, "You have to have a spirit with you," Nami explained, "Since you are human the border didn't work."

"So you're saying you're a spirit?" Chihiro finally caught on to what Nami as trying to say.

She nodded again, "Yes Miss Chihiro. That's correct," Her hands returned to behind her back as she turned and continued walking down the path.

Chihiro caught up to her and walked a little closer as they entered the restaurant-paved town. The sun was starting to set when they crossed the river that had just started to overflow with water. The shadow people started to come from their restaurants, giving somewhat awkward stares at the spirit and human. When Nami looked their way, they bowed or nodded, showing their respect for the girl.

Nami's heals clicked on the stone paved streets. She glanced over at the river and saw the boat carrying spirits of all sorts making its way to the stone steps. Its' lights illuminating the glassy water. Nami stopped abruptly and pulled Chihiro into a near by alleyway dropping over the stonewall at the other end.

"What's going on?" Chihiro asked as she and Nami sat with their backs up against the wall. Nami's knees propped up her crossed arms in front of her face.

Nami closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before turning to look at Chihiro, "The spirits will see you and that will cause everyone else to go into a panic. I can't risk you being seen yet," She buried her head in her arms and Chihiro could faintly hear her whispering 'what to do, what to do?'. Chihiro realized how much Nami must have risked bringing her here. Upon her last visit here she found that spirits detested the smell of humans and we not fond of the creatures to bring with. Chihiro paused noticing that her arm was beginning to fade. "Nami?" A hint of urgency lined Chihiro's voice.

Nami lifted her head from her arms. Her eyes widened as her jade eyes scanned Chihiro's fading arm, "wait here," Nami jumped back over the wall and returned a few minutes later as Chihiro's whole upper body was almost gone. Her hands held something, offering it to Chihiro she saw it was a fried fish.

Chihiro remembered that Haku made her eat food from this realm in order for her to remain solid. She took this fish in her mouth tasting its crispy meat. She swallowed it with some difficulty and noticed that her arm had become solid again.

Nami gave Chihiro a soft smile. Chihiro decided that now might be a good time to ask something that had been on her mind ever since she stepped foot back into Spirit World, "Nami? Do you know a boy named Haku?"

A strange expression came to Nami's face at the mention of the river-spirit's name. She slowly nodded, "Yes. I know Haku."

A grin came to Chihiro's face, "Could you take me to him? Please, Nami?" Nami rested her hands on her folded knees and looked at the ground.

"Is…is there a problem, Nami?" She asked the girl.

Nami stood up, "I know. You can stay with Grandma for a little. Is that okay?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Grandma...?"

Nami laughed a little, "I believe you know her as 'Granny' or 'Zeniba."

Chihiro's smile came to her face again as she imagined her 'Granny' but changed when she realized the girl's uneasiness about Haku. Nami once again motioned for Chihiro to follow. They snuck down to the nearest train station. The glassy water was disturbed as the train came within a close distance. Nami reached into her sleeves and pulled out a train ticket, than handed it to Chihiro.

"Here is your ticket. I'll come get you when I can," She told her.

The train pulled up to the station, opening its metal doors gaining Chihiro access to the indoors. "Wait Nami, where's Haku? Is he all right?" Chihiro asked as Nami gently pushed her onto the train. When she was sure Chihiro was completely on the train she smiled slightly and answered, "He's fine. You could go as far as saying he is better off from when you last saw him," She waved Chihiro goodbye as the door shut and the train pulled away, the water rippling under it's wheels.

… … … … … … … …

Chihiro looked at the window and saw Nami retreating up the hill. The bathhouse stood perched on its hill, looming over the watery landscape. She saw smoke pouring from the smoke stack, and knew Kamaji was hard at work along with the enchanted soot balls. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. She felt a strange feeling of emptiness in her heart. Where was Haku? What was Nami trying to hide? Her thoughts drifted away when a sudden wave of tiredness washed over her.

… … … … … … …

Nami watch the train until it disappeared beyond the horizon. She made her way up the damp grassy hill, lifting up her skirt enough so she did not trip. She crossed over the wooden bridge, her heels clapping against the wooden boards.

"Lady Nami!" Nami turned her head and saw one of the female bath attendants running towards her. The woman stopped and bowed before catching her breath, "Rin is looking for you. She said it's an emergency, Ma'am."

Nami nodded and thanked the girl before running through the garden and down the unnecessarily steep steps. With some difficulty, she pulled open the heavy boiler room door and was greeted by the never-ending squeaking from the black soot balls. She slipped off her heals and kicked them to the side. Kamaji sat perched at his work post, his many arms extending in many directions. He looked over as Nami ran in and skidded to a stop, almost tripping over the ledge into the area where the soot balls were busy working.

"Kamaji! Have you seen Rin?" Nami asked stepping in between the soot balls as she made her way over to the boiler man, "One of the attendants said she needed me."

One of Kamaji's arms picked Nami up by the collar of her shirt and gently landed her feet next to the stone he was sitting on, "Calm down, Young One," He told he continued about his work, "You are always in a rush whenever I see you. One your age should not be so busy."

Nami bounced on the pads of her feet as she listened to him, "All right but could you please, please tell me where Rin is?" Kamaji gave the panicked spirit a soft smile and was about to answer her when Rin came busting into the room.

"Nami! Thank goodness I fount you!" Rin ran over and ran a hand through her long hair. Even over eight years the woman had not changed a day. She was still tall, thin and wore the pink bathhouse uniform that did not suite the woman one bit. She wore her hair in the same way, the ribbon tied at the end of the loose ponytail.

Nami stepped toward the woman, "Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin took in another deep breathe and as calmly as she could answered the question, "Haku found out you've been visiting the Human World, and he wants to see you now."

Nami sighed and dropped her head, "I guess I had this coming," She muttered become getting on her knees and opening the sliding door. A few moments later, she disappeared through it.

Rin and Kamaji stared at the door until Rin broke the silence, "Will she be all right?"

… … … … … … …

The train came to a stop at Swamp Bottom. Chihiro snapped awake from the sudden jerk of the train. She looked out the window and saw that it was still the dead of night. Only the stars gave light to the dark sky. She stepped off the train and was met by the familiar _squeak_ was her grandmother's street lamp.

Chihiro was surprised; the old witch knew she was coming. With a small smile set of her face, she followed the squeaking lantern down the dark winding path. The land around it was still swamp-like and thick ferns and some plants Chihiro did not recognize lined the path along with the trees. They finally came to the small cottage and the light took it's place back up at the top of the arch.

The door opened reveling Zeniba's kind face, "Oh Chihiro. I was expecting you," Chihiro smiled the biggest one she could mange and ran over to hug the witch.

"Granny!" She cried with happiness while she gave her a hug.

Zeniba hugged her back and after a moment released the girl, "Come in. You must be tired from the trip," She lead Chihiro inside as the sun started to rise in the dim night sky.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

**I'm very sorry for the long update. I intended to post this sooner but I've been having some problems lately. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Nami is a creation of my own. Please ask permission to use her character if you want to use it. **

**Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard**

_Presea Combatir _

Nami leaned against the hard walls of the elevator that continued to speed upward. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the rumbling of the wooden box she stood in. Since the sun began to raise many of the bathhouses' guests left to return to their jobs, however some guests and workers were still about the building. The elevator came to a halt and the spirit girl was greeted with guests and attendants waiting for the elevator. They gave a bow to the girl and she did in return. As she stepped off the elevator, it jumped slightly at the lightness that took place of Nami's weight.

"Excuse me," Nami stopped one of the bath attendants as they were getting onto the elevator.

The woman she stopped, bowed and stood up straight, "Yes, Lady Nami?"

"Haku, is he in his office do you know?" Nami asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Lord Haku returned to his office earlier this evening," Nami thanked the girl and entered another elevator to take her to the top of the building.

… … … … … …

Chihiro was still sleeping while Zeniba was busy preparing breakfast so it would be ready upon her wakening. She was so excited to have her granddaughter back for a little longer. Even though she knew Nami would be back to take Chihiro to the dragon soon.

Zeniba had known Nami ever since the spirit was a little girl. Nami and Chihiro have been the only two girls lucky enough to be given the title of being her granddaughters. While Chihiro, when Zeniba last saw her, was a shy, scrawny human and Nami had always been a kind and caring but mischievous spirit, Zeniba would not change either of them for both worlds.

She heard a soft "uh" from behind her as she mixed batter for pancakes, "Oh, No-face. Where have you been? We have a visitor and I need your help preparing breakfast," Zeniba said, a slight smile spreading onto her kind face.

The mask or face, seemed as though it was smiling and took a place at Zeniba's side. When breakfast was just about finished Chihiro emerged from the stairs, rubbing her sleepy eyes. A nightgown, that Zeniba leant to her, was draped over her body. After all, she could fall asleep in her jeans and tee shirt. Her eyes brightened at the sight of no face.

"No-face!" She shouted with happiness, as she approached the monster. It let out a few happy 'uhs' before gesturing Chihiro to a seat at the table and walking back to the counter to get the pancakes it and Zeniba had made.

Chihiro took a bite of the pancakes No-face gave her. Zeniba and No-face joined her a few moments later. "So, Chihiro," Zeniba said in hopes of starting a conversation with her granddaughter, "how have you been these past few years? "

She swallowed the pancakes she had in her mouth and answered, "Oh Granny, things haven't been great for me," this grabbed Zeniba's attention, "I couldn't forget about this place and I feel horrible for lying to Kyra," Than a thought struck Chihiro, "Kyra!" she gasped, "I never told her were I was. It's probably the next day in my world and she's probably looking for me! We always hang out on the weekends!"

"Calm down now, Chihiro," Zeniba said, "Now, who is Kyra?"

"My best friend," Chihiro said before softly answering, "My only friend."

A sad smile crept its way onto Zeniba's old face. She placed more pancakes onto Chihiro's plate, "Eat some more while I find some clothes for you to change into," She said, deciding it was time to change the subject, and left the room.

Chihiro finished eating and helped No-face clear the table of remnants of their breakfast. She stared out through the open window, the sunlight shining on her cheeks. She smiled, "It's great to be back," She whispered before turning back into the kitchen of the cozy house to finish helping No-face.

… … … … … … … … …

Nami finally reached the top of the bathhouse. It was not as tacky or over decorated as it was in Chihiro's last memory. Many of the bright colors and strange sculptures had been replaced with darker walls, and more classical pieces of artwork.

The pads of her feet made a soft, almost unnoticeable sound as she moved across the black tile floor. However, Haku knew she was there. She was sure of it. Ever since Chihiro's absence, he had become an ever more powerful river spirit. One that could have even some of the greatest spirits cower at the sound of his voice. Even though Haku can install fear in some spirits, sometimes she cannot help but be proud that she is related to such a man. The only thing she did not like was when his anger was pointed at her. He never did anything but yell at her; however, his deep, loud voice scared her more than she would like to admit.

She knocked softly on the large walnut wood door, almost cringing at the thought of her punishment. She always had been bit of a troublemaker, and Haku's punishments, like banishing her to her room or sending her to Zeniba's for a few days to try to break her bad habits, never seems to get the message across to her. She loved walking on the dangerous side far too much. Some called her crazy for going against such a man, but he was indeed family and she knew not to cross the line. However, this time, meddling in the human world was strictly forbidden to everyone. This time, she was walking on thin ice that was about to break and she knew it.

"Come in," A deep, powerful voice came from the other side of the door.

Nami pushed open the door with such carefulness; you would have thought it was glass. She poked her head out from behind the door and saw him sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, haft engulfed in shadow.

"You….you wanted to see me?" She asked, her voice sounding like nothing but a whisper in the large room.

His jade eyes, much like her own, shot up and looked almost menacingly at the young woman, "Come in Naomi," Haku's deep voice growled. She cringed at the sound of her full name. Although it was not much different from 'Nami', the name she preferred over 'Naomi', he only used it when she was in big trouble. If she was lucky, he had not caught Chihiro's presence in Spirit World. She had done her best to hide the woman's visit to this world.

She took a few steps forward and sat in the cushioned wooden chair that she had sat in so many times before. She looked up at Haku and waited for him to continue.

"Naomi," he sounded almost disappointed, "I want to know what you were doing in the human world. Do you know what could have happened if our gods found out you were there?" His voice changed back to angry. Haku had changed over the years. Even though spirits usually do not age Haku had chosen to age as the years passed. Poor Nami did not have a choice. Her appearance stunted at the age eighteen. Haku now made the person he once was look like a wimpy boy. Appearance and power. He had built up muscles and grown taller, but kept the same pale skin tone. His green hair had been cut shorter and it always appeared somewhat disheveled. His jade eyes shinned with as much intenseness as ever. He had truly grown into a handsome young man. For some reason, Nami could not find her voice, "…y….yes?" came a weak answer, a little above a whisper.

Haku narrowed his eyes at the girl, "You could have been banished from Spirit World and I wouldn't be able to do a thing," His strong voice radiated through the dark room. The only dim light that lit the room came from a few candles along the wall and one on Haku's desk.

Nami looked at her hands and nodded, "I understand," was her answer.

Haku slammed his fist onto his desk, causing Nami to jump, "I don't understand why you continue doing things you know is wrong. I can understand going into the other world out of curiosity once, but I found out you've been there over five times," She swallowed hard. He really did sound angry.

What he was saying was also the truth. She had gone into the human world more than Chihiro had realized. It had taken her at lest three visits to find Chihiro's home and a few more to actually speak to her. It had always been her plan from the beginning to bring Chihiro back to Spirit World with her one of those visits.

"I'm sorry," Nami offered, but she knew Haku's anger would not dissolve with a simple apology. This only seemed to fuel Haku's anger, "Naomi," He said fiercely now, "I have no clue why you would do something so irresponsible and dangerous. You know not to cross the line and yet you did. What is so important that you would defy one of the most important rules?"

'You happiness' is what Nami wanted to say but settled for being silent. She had always been told Chihiro had been able to make Haku smile. Nami had never been able to make him smile carelessly. Chihiro never left his mind and Nami knew it. However, since she could not make him happy, she decided to bring Chihiro back to Haku. It was Nami's duty to make Haku happy. It was her duty as his little sister.

… … … … … … … …

Zeniba had returned with clothes for Chihiro and was now sitting in the back of her home waiting for Chihiro to come and join her for tea. As if summoned, Chihiro appeared a few moments later dress in a pair of long tan pants and a rich purple long sleeved shirt that tied up the front. She had a hair tie in her mouth as her hand worked her hair into a ponytail and tied the band into her hair.

She joined Zeniba at a glass table with tea set in the middle waiting to be drunken. She smiled, "It's beautiful here, just like I remembered it," she told Zeniba.

Zeniba let out a small laugh, "If one enjoys the swamp I suppose it is a wonderful place," Zeniba looked at Chihiro for a few moments, which caused Chihiro to flush, somewhat embarrassed as she wondered why the witch continued to stare.

"Um…" Chihiro said, not knowing how to interrupt Zeniba's thinking.

Zeniba laughed a Chihiro's expression, "I'm quite sorry, Chihiro. I just can't get over how much you've grown," Chihiro flushed again. Zeniba really did sound like her grandmother.

Chihiro looked at the tea in her hand, "Granny?" She finally asked.

"Yes?" Zeniba asked when she finished taking a sip of her tea.

Chihiro found it difficult to word her question, "How come I've never met Nami before now? I mean… why didn't I see her when I first came here?" She looked at the witch. Zeniba sighed and thought for a moment before answering her question, "When you first came I believe Nami still had her river than. Remember how Haku told you that he cannot return to his home because his river was destroyed?" Chihiro nodded. "Well," Zeniba continued, "At the time, Nami's river still existed. Humans have destroyed it since than."

Chihiro mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts and take in all this information, "So you're saying that Nami is a river spirit," Zeniba nodded, "and she was with her river when I was here, however, Humans destroyed it so now she lives here at the bathhouse?" She wanted to make sure she was getting the story straight.

Zeniba nodded again, "Yes. She lives with her brother at the bathhouse."

Chihiro was now very interested, "Nami has a brother?"

An amused grin spread onto Zeniba's face, "Your Haku is Nami's brother."

Chihiro almost fell out of her chair in surprise. Haku had a sister? Why had he never told her about Nami? Why was Haku still at the bathhouse? He told Chihiro he was going to leave when she left. What about Yubaba? She tried to stop the questions but they continued to flow through her mind. She finally decided that the next time she sees Haku, she is going to demand answers to her questions.


	5. And Yet So Far

**My apologies, really. My computer got a virus that still is not completely fixed. I am going to try my best to update on time this week, which should be Sunday if all goes well. Once again, I am extremely sorry. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Nami (Naomi) is a creation of my own. If you wish to use her please ask my permission through e-mail or reviews. **

**Chapter Five- And Yet So Far**

_By Presea Combatir _

Chihiro was fast asleep in the small guest room in Zeniba's house when she was shaken from her sleep by the sound of Zeniba's voice coming through the floor.

"Honestly! Why can't you listen to him for once?"

Her voice was stern; however not angry. Chihiro slide out from under the covers and pulled out a similar outfit of what she wore the day before. After changing and pulling her hair back, she walked down the steps rubbing her eyes in an attempt to remove all drowsiness from them.

The moonlight crept into the warm kitchen while three candles lit the center of the table, melted wax running down their sides. Chihiro still was not sure if she would get used to the time change. Spirit World came alive at night, during the day it was no more than an abandoned town.

Chihiro was surprised to see a bush of green hair, face down on the table. Zeniba stood across the table from them, her thick arms crossed over her chest.

Zeniba sighed, "Nami. I don't understand why you don't listen."

The tuff of hair groaned as she propped her face up on the table by her chin. "But, Grandma…" She groaned again. Nami seemed to have just noticed Chihiro's presence. Her face lit up at the sight of the brunette woman. "Miss Chihiro!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Chihiro," Zeniba chimed in, after sighing.

She nodded in greeting before taking a seat next to the river spirit. Nami was dressed different from the day before. Instead of a skirt and shirt, she wore a long, formal, black dress with long sleeves. The necklaces she wore before still hung from her neck.

"What's with the clothes?" Chihiro asked. The fabric that now clung to the spirits body was much nicer than the former attire that Chihiro had seen her in.

"Hm…?" Nami looked down at her herself and than nodded, as if she understood what Chihiro said. "These are the clothes I wear to work."

Chihiro looked puzzled until Zeniba came to her rescue. "Nami is second in charge of the bath house. However, I fail to see how Haku could trust someone to have that position when they skip out on punishments." Zeniba gave Nami a meaningful look. Nami responded with a mischievous grin.

Chihiro quickly turned to Nami, "What happened?"

"Well…" Nami thought for a moment before answering. "Haku was yelling, well, as close to yelling as he ever gets, at me for going to the human world. He told me not to leave the bath house-"

She was cut off by an unhappy Zeniba, "But, she turned into her dragon form and flew out one of the windows." Nami laughed a little, but was silenced by Zeniba's stern look.

"I had to come get Miss Chihiro," Nami explained, as if it would clear her bad behavior from Zeniba's mind, "Kamaji and Rin said they would help me with my guest." Nami smiled slightly.

Rin. Kamaji. Chihiro recognized the names of her friends and matched them up with the memories she had been keeping in the back of her mind. The mention of the spirits' names fueled her desire to see them.

"Do they know that Chihiro is here?" Zeniba questioned, seeming as though she forgot Chihiro was in the room.

Nami shook her head vigorously, "Not a soul besides you and I know," Nami reassured her and mumbled _yet_ so quietly that only Chihiro heard.

Zeniba sighed, "Fine than. Chihiro may accompany back to the bathhouse. Just don't let anyone know of her visit until I can speak to Haku."

Nami sat up straight, "Please don't tell him yet," She begged, "He's going to be in an awfully mood because of me."

Silence settled over the room as Zeniba surveyed the situation she was in. Would she really want to risk further angering a powerful river spirit, even if they did become much closer since Chihiro had left? Zeniba sighed, defeated. "All right," Zeniba said, taking a seat at her kitchen table. "I won't tell Haku. At lest, not yet."

Nami smiled at Zeniba before pushing her seat away from the table, the legs of the chair grinding against the stone floor. "Thanks Grandma," Nami said as she lifted herself off the chair and smoothing the unseen wrinkles out of her dress.

Nami's heals clicked on the stone floor as she walked over to Chihiro, "You don't mind flying, do you Miss Chihiro?" The river spirit asked the woman.

Chihiro shook her head, which caused a happy grin to form on Nami's face. "Great. Let's go." Before heading for the door, she threw her thin arms around her grandmother's neck, "Thanks for breakfast Grandma, and I promise I'll be careful."

Zeniba's arms encircled Nami small waist, "Fine than. Just don't go breaking your promise." Nami was released from Zeniba's hug and she ran out the front door.

"Should I follow her?" Chihiro asked.

Zeniba nodded, "Yes. Just, keep an eye on her for me will you? Haku and I can never seem to always know what she's up to."

Chihiro nodded before pushing her seat back and walking out the front door. However, the sight she met was not one she was prepared for.

In place of where Nami was standing, was a magnificent silver dragon. Its deep onyx eyes blinked at Chihiro from the beast's skull. Its serpent body was coated in shinning silver scales. A thick green mane made its way down the long winding body. Two strong horns jetting out of the green fur. The appearance, over all, matched that of Haku's. However, its size was a little smaller.

Chihiro stood, wide-eyed at the beautiful creature when Zeniba came to her side. "Oh, Nami. Why couldn't you just wait until Chihiro came to the door to change?"

The dragon's tongue rolled out of its mouth, apparently amused by Chihiro's reaction. It bent its long head down towards the ground, its strong chicken-like feet the only thing holding up the massive body of flesh and muscle.

Chihiro, taking its' body language as an invitation to get on, made her way over to "Nami" and placed her grip firmly on the horns. She mimicked the way she had sat when she had flown with Haku once before.

When the creature sensed that Chihiro was sitting properly, it jetted off the ground with such speed that Chihiro was sure she might fall off. They swept through the clouds as Nami continued to speed straight upward. They eventually slowed down and leveled out. Chihiro took this time to stare down at the world below them.

She could still see the vast amount of water from the storm, she guessed, that came before she arrived. She could see smaller houses, ones away from the main village where restaurants lined the streets. At one point in a long trip she saw the train roll by, no doubt, carrying more shadow people.

"Hey, Nami?" Chihiro questioned the dragon, who glanced back to indicate that she was listening. "How long until we reach the bathhouse?"

Nami, who cannot speak in her dragon form, responded with a grunt and nodding her head towards the direction they were flying. Chihiro could see the bright lights illuminating off the restaurant signs. At the back of the town stood the bathhouse. Smoke poured out of the smoke stack and Chihiro could barely make out the figures of the guests.

With a sudden jerk of her body, Nami, once again, flew straight up almost leveling with the moon. She sped off and the rest of the scenery was nothing but a blur to Chihiro's human eyes. The bathhouse approached in nothing but a cluster of lights coming at the two at an incredible speed.

Nami's snake-like body twisted into one of the windows on the top floor and immediately came to a halt on the polished wooden floor. Chihiro found herself thrown onto the floor from the sudden stop. She was face down on the floor and was about to push herself off the floor when she heard another loud 'thud'. She looked up from where she was laying and saw Nami in a ball in front of one of the wooden walls that made up the bathhouse.

In that mere blink of an eye, Nami was once again her human self, or as close to human as she'll ever be, and still wearing her black dress. She laughed as she rubbed her head that obviously hit the wall upon their landing and looked at Chihiro.

"Sorry. That was a really bad landing," She smiled, slightly embarrassed at her lack of landing experience.

Chihiro laughed also and stood up to help the girl off the ground. She held out her hand and Nami accepted the help. When both girls stood up and they laughed slightly when Nami stopped. Her head jerked towards the door where from behind, she could hear footsteps.

"Please forgive me," She whispered to Chihiro before pushing her into a near by closet.

Chihiro felt her back slam against the back wall of the closet. The closet was filled with books, clothes and a bunch of other items that Chihiro did not pay attention to.

She peeked through the slanted pieces of wood that made up the door. A small knock was heard at the door of the room as Nami made her way towards it. Nami opened up the door and revealed Haku.

He took a step into the room and looked around, "I thought I heard something strange." He looked down at the young girl.

Nami shook her head, "No, Haku. You must just be hearing things."

Haku. Chihiro gazed wide-eyed at the boy she had last seen eight years ago. However, now he was not the boy she had once known but a full-grown handsome man. She found herself memorizing almost every feature about him while Nami tried to convince him that there were no loud noises.

After a few minutes, Haku nodded. "All right, than. Please go to the bottom floor and help out. You're supposed to be working now anyway."

"I will," Nami told him with a convincing look on her face.

He nodded and existed the room. Nami closed the door behind him and ran over to the closet she had earlier pushed Chihiro into. She pulled open the wooden door and saw Chihiro standing there with her back up against the wall.

"Sorry…" She smiled embarrassed, "It was the only thing I could think of."

Chihiro laughed and took a step out of the closet. "That's okay," She paused and looked at the door. "That was Haku?" She asked almost breathlessly.

Nami nodded, "Yes. That was my brother."

Chihiro looked down at Nami, than around the room. It was large and had a walnut wooden bed at the end of it. Two fluffy pillows and a deep red quilt covered it. On one side of the room was a red couch and fireplace. On the other was the huge glass window that she and Nami had "flown" through earlier. Next to the door were two closets. The one she was shoved into and another one, that Chihiro did not know what it held.

Nami took a step away from Chihiro and walked over to a rich wooden trunk that sat in front of the bed. She unclasp the bronze hatches that held it closed and rummaged around the large trunk for a few minutes. Chihiro titled her head to the side to try to see what she was doing. Nami than pulled out a pair of long black pants and a golden colored tunic.

She walked over to Chihiro, "I don't think what Grandma gave you will keep you warm enough. Spirit World becomes very cold at night," She offered Chihiro the clothes she held. "These are big on me so, I think they'll fit. They should keep you warm."

Chihiro smiled and accepted the clothes. Truth be told, the flight here did make her quite cold. She also was surprised that the girl had clothes so much bigger. Chihiro was at lest a head or two taller than her and nowhere near as thin. If one were to look at Chihiro, they would think she was thin and beautiful. However, when Chihiro was put next to this unearthly beauty and even more thin body she could not help but feel a little envious.

Nami smiled reassuringly at the woman, as if she knew what she was thinking. She pointed to a changing screen in one of the corners. The paper was decorated with designs that, Chihiro thought, not even the most beautiful art on earth could compare to. "You can change behind that. I have to go downstairs before Haku, or someone else, comes looking for me."

She turned and starting walking towards the door when Chihiro called out to her. "Nami? Whose room is this?"

Nami looked back at her from over her shoulder, "My room. You will be fine here. Just… please, do not let anyone see you. Not yet. I will send someone up here I trust to stay with you while I work. I don't want you to be lonely." She closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Chihiro had just finished changing when a knock was heard that the door. Chihiro made her way across the finely polished wood and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight, "Rin!"

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Merenwen**: My apologies for not answering your review sooner. I did e-mail you but I am not sure if you received it. Yes, that's fine. You may use Nami. Just please write the Nami was created by Presea Combatir for the story Memories. As long as you write that, than go for it. I'm very happy I inspired you to write something. Please, give me a link to it when you post it.

**crazianimegirl**: Yes. You were correct. Haku only made a brief appearance so far but he'll play a bigger role as the story continues, (of course).

Thanks also to AekaAnime and Lady Moon Dragon.


	6. The Legacy of a Dragon

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My computer's virus still hasn't been fixed so I apologize for a bit of a delay. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Nami (Naomi) is a creation of my own. If you wish to use her please ask my permission through e-mail or reviews.**

**Chapter Six – The Legacy of a Dragon **

_By Presea Combatir_

The older woman's eyes widened at the sight of Chihiro. This was the last thing she expected to see when walking up to Nami's room. A smile found its way to Rin's face as she embraced her friend. Eight years did much justice to the girl's appearance; however, Rin was still able to recognize her.

Rin picked her friend off the floor and spun her around Nami's extravagant bedroom. "Chihiro!" Rin laughed, as the room around them was no more than a mix of colors to their eyes. "How did you get here? When did you get here? Oh, how have you been?"

Rin finally let go of the girl, still overcoming the shock. Chihiro could only laugh at her shock and forever running lines of questions. After Rin closed the door, she and Chihiro sat near a table that Nami had put near the window. It was now cast in a silver glow as the moon's rays shined down on it. When both women were seated, Rin began cleaning up a vase of flowers that fell over during Nami's crashing landing.

It took an hour or so until Chihiro had completely finished telling Rin how she ended up at the bathhouse. "And I'm still not completely sure why Nami is so eager to take me to Haku," Chihiro finished. There was a pause and than she added quickly, "Not that I mind."

Rin ran a hand through her brown locks, carefully thinking over what Chihiro had told her and after a while, she let out a sigh. "I think she wants to be useful…"

Sensing this was going to be a long conversation, Chihiro rested her head on a hand and stared at the older woman across from her. "What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked, generally surprised. How could she not be useful?

"Well…I don't think I should be the one telling you this but…" Rin tried to decide where to start. "Nami has always been the black sheep of her family. She…never really seemed like she was related to Haku. That's really the best way I can put it…" Rin's voice trialed off sadly. "When she first arrived here, Haku had already been here for a while. She arrived at the bathhouse, bloody and crying." Rin looked sadly out the window. "I'll never forget that look of sadness I saw in her eyes."

Chihiro sat on the edge of her seat, clinging to every word Rin said. Nami seemed so happy, so nice. How could she have been so sad?

Rin continued, "Apparently that's when humans started tampering with her river. Her river was near a large city. Chemicals polluted her river, people threw trash in it," she continued down a long list of what happened to the body of water. "Since she was linked with it, it tore away her very being. Now… all she wants to do is to make Haku happy.

"Haku…" Rin searched for the right words, "Haku had always been destined for great things, at lest that's what she told me. She," Rin shook her head dissatisfied. "She said she wasn't good for anything. She could not even care for her river for 100 seasons as even the weakest spirits can. A river spirit as her "should not be so weak". At lest, that's what she says."

Black sheep. Chihiro thought about her story. "So…" Chihiro mumbled, "She only wants to do something to make herself seem useful. What does that have to do with bringing me to Haku…?"

Rin gave Chihiro a small smile before getting up and walking over to Nami's bed. She silently fixed the blankets leaving Chihiro to think over everything they had just talked about.

… … … … … …

Nami made her why through the people that crowded the bottom floor of the bathhouse, stopping occasionally to bow to some of the more favored guests. She pulled a bit at the collar of her silk dress. The warm water that filled the baths left a humid and sticky feeling in the wooden building that she never did get used to.

"Nami," Someone called behind her. Nami turned to see Haku walking towards her, in a green shirt that matched the color of his hair and a pair of black pants. She stopped and stepped to one side, her back against one of the thin wooden walls to provide privacy for each guest. She stayed put until Haku caught up with her, than continued walking with him on her left side.

"I have a question for you, Young One." The corners of Nami's mouth lifted a little at the name Haku had called her when she was younger.

"Yes, Brother?"

Haku and Nami walked up the steps at the far end of the large room. They leaned against one of the railings over looking all the commotion. Haku towered over Nami, looking at her from over one of his broad shoulders. "I noticed something strange a few days ago. A presence I did not recognize entered the Spirit realm." He stopped, waiting for her answer. She was out of the bathhouse and aware of these things more than her.

Nami stiffened. Chihiro arrived here a few days ago. She had tried so hard to hide it too. She went through the trouble of putting a spell around the entrance to their world, (the golden light that encased the opening,) that should have left Chihiro's visit undetectable. Haku was to strong for her spell to work. "I…I did not notice anything, Brother." She said, focusing her attention on the busy workers.

Haku cast her a suspicious look. "Young one, what are you hiding?"

Nami sighed, getting ready to give in when a worker called to her, asking for help. Nami quickly nodded, "Of course." She bowed respectfully to Haku before running down the stairs; her heals making a 'thumping' sound as they made contact with the wooden boards. Secretly, she was thankful that the bath attendant asked for her assistance.

She was still not sure how she was going to tell Haku that she brought Chihiro here, and having her in the bathhouse was not helping. She needed Zeniba's counseling, and fast. The witch always did give Nami advice.

It was not that she was afraid to reintroduce Haku and Chihiro but she own fear at Haku's reaction of her going against, not only his, but also this world's law of tampering with the human realm. That law was never taken lightly, Nami understood that but…she did not understand what drove her to take such a risk. Perhaps, it was because ever since she arrived here and started living with Haku, she never really did anything she had considered useful.

Haku had freed the workers from Yubaba's spell on their contracts and drove the ill-tempered witch out of the bathhouse and to who knows where. When all Nami could do was keep the bathhouse in running order and try to keep her, less than happy, brother content.

When she had finished helping the bath attendant, she was in deep thought as she leaned against one of the wooden walls. She made up her mind and walked to the entrance of the bathhouse. She quickly changed into her dragon form and sped off in the direction of Zeniba's cottage. She had to find out what to do before things got out of hand.

… … … … … … …

Haku watched Nami with a glint of frustration in his emerald eyes. He knew she had something to do with this and loathed it when she kept things from him. Of course, he knew she had her secrets, but when it came to things that could endanger the Spirit realm, he had to be persistent.

_'Maybe Rin knows something about this… the two do spend a lot of time together…_' He thought as he went to search of the brunette woman.

… … … … … …

Rin and Chihiro sat at the same table, laughing as they talked and caught up with each other. Chihiro took a sip of the water that was in front of her.

"Hey, Rin?" Chihiro asked the older woman.

Rin took a large gulp of her water and look over at Chihiro, "Yeah?"

"Granny mentioned that Haku runs the bathhouse now but… what happened to Yubaba? And why is Haku still here?" Chihiro decided she wanted answers to her questions now.

Rin put down her glass and sighed. "You always do ask difficult questions, Chihiro." The edges of her mouth twitched as if to smile. "Haku did leave. About a day after you did, if you want to be specific. He came back about a year ago. He came back stronger than ever and was determined to run the bathhouse himself. He said that he wanted to free people like me who were under Yubaba's spell and that Nami decided to stay here while he left, to keep an eye on Yubaba. Apparently, he thinks the bathhouse is good for her. She likes it here." Rin shrugged thoughtlessly, "At lest, that's what he says."

Chihiro blinked, "And Yubaba?"

Rin leaned her head on one of her hands and continued, "When Haku came back he demanded that he would be put in charge of the bathhouse and that Yubaba would either work under him or leave. She chose to leave, instead enraging an extreamly powerful dragon."

… … … … … …

Nami's serpent body shined in the setting moon. Many of the houses below her were shutting off their lights and preparing for bed. She let out a roar that echoed throughout the land. It helped her relieve her swell of emotions. Panic, worry and contentment.

Her serpent eyes glinted in the moons last rays. It would still take an hour or so to make it to the bathhouse.

… … … … … … …

Chihiro nodded. "That was good thinking on her part," she mumbled.

Rin nodded in agreement. "The spell hasn't faded though." Rin looked at the floor sadly, "I still can't remember my real name."

Chihiro looked sadly at her friend, wishing she could do something to help. She was about to open her mouth to say something when two knocks hit Nami's wooden door, followed by the door creaking open. Both women turned their heads, expecting Nami to have returned.

… … … … … … …

As Nami landed in front of the bathhouse, her scales turned back into her creamy skin, her forest green mane changing back into her long ponytail. Her silk dress clinging to her body.

She slipped on her black heals that she left hidden in the bushes by the door and made her way through the almost empty bathhouse. She pulled the level that lead to her bedroom with a knot in the pit of her stomach.

_'Why do I feel worried?'_ Nami thought as she stepped off the elevator, troubled, seeing that her insists were usually right. That is when a thought passed through her mind that made her freeze in the middle of the hallway. _'Oh… please. No.' _She felt panicked as she ran as fast as she could, throwing her heals to the side in order to run faster. _'He can't… not yet….' _

Nami threw open the closed door to her room and felt her stomach drop. Haku stood near the entrance, eyes widened in shock. His gaze was locked with Chihiro. Her chair was pushed back as if she was about to get up, her eyes equally as wide as Haku's'. Rin stood, her chair directly behind her.

_'…Haku…' _

Nami was to late.

**Thanks to Laura cl00lk, Kuroi Kitty, PrincessLuckyCML, Lady Moon Dragon and AekaAnime for reviewing. **


	7. The Truth Hurts

**Hello everyone. I'm on summer break now so I had time to update. I also fell roller skating and tore up my knee so I can't walk well, so what else am I going to do? Haha. I'm still only updating once a week though because I have to work and go to camp to. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Nami (Naomi) is a creation of my own. If you wish to use her please ask my permission through e-mail or reviews.**

**Chapter 7 - The Truth Hurts**

_By Presea Combatir _

Haku and Chihiro continued to stare at each other, not even aware of Nami's presence. Although he tried, no words were able to passed Haku's lips. It seemed to the same for Chihiro. However, after a few minutes, Chihiro's shocked expression turned into a sweet smile and she found her voice.

"Nice to see you again, Haku." She said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but it felt like something was pulling at her heart.

Haku was pulled out of whatever trance he was in at the sound of Chihiro's voice. "How... did you get here?" Haku asked, softly. It was the only words he was able say.

"Nami." Chihiro simply answered.

The river god turned his head to his little sister, who's body, waist down, was behind the doorframe, as if she was getting ready to run. He motioned for her to come in.

She shyly walked over to Haku's side, shaking slightly, afraid of what Haku's reaction would be. Haku placed a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes to cool his temper.

"Naomi," He started, eyes still closed, "Is this why you snuck into the human world?"

Nami nodded since she dare not speak.

"Than I believe you owe Chihiro an apology. You should not have torn her out of her world. You know it's dangerous." Anger laced his words.

Nami felt tears sting the back of her eyes. _'Of course… he always worries about Chihiro…' _

Chihiro saw Nami's eyes take on a glassy surface but saw no more as Nami bowed sharply, her forest green bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm…sorry Miss Chihiro…" Came Nami's voice, barely above a whisper. "Excuse me." She jerked away, Haku's hand falling of her shoulder as she ran out the door.

Another shocked expression covered Haku's features. He had not been expecting that reaction from her. Rin ran from her chair so fast, it knocked over in the process.

"Nami!" She called as she disappeared down the hallway.

Haku rubbed his temples and dropped into one of the chairs at Nami's tabled. He sighed and his green eyes looked at Chihiro from across the table. "I'm deeply sorry you had to see that, Chihiro." He tried to sound as normal as possibly but his voice held a trace of both sorrow and happiness.

Chihiro sat back down and looked at him. She offered him a weak smile. "From what Rin told me you're become quite powerful." She commented, trying to change the subject.

Haku closed his eyes again, a slight smirk forming on his face. "Yes. I suppose I have."

Chihiro wanted to press more about what happened with Nami and him but decided not to at the moment. She would find time to later.

The sun's rays shone threw Nami's open window, a slight breeze blowing Haku's short hair. He stood up and pulled the glass windows that opened vertically, shut, than turned to Chihiro.

"You should get some sleep." He said as he saw Chihiro silently yawn. "There's an empty room down the hall. You are welcome to use it." He smiled.

Chihiro nodded and walked over to Haku. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a friendly hug, taking Haku completely off guard. "I'm really happy I got to see you again, Haku." She whispered as she pulled away.

Haku nodded, trying to regain his composer. "As well as I. I will see you in the morning; we will have more time to talk then. I can tell you have many questions."

Chihiro grinned and nodded. He always could read her like an open book. "All right. I'll see you then. 'Night." She walked out the door and into the hallway, where an attendant directed her to the room she would be staying in.

… … … … … … …

Haku watched Chihiro's retreating figure a small smile creeping onto his handsome features. Regardless of rules, Haku was happy Chihiro was here. He had wanted to see her again ever since he watched her run through the red building back to her family. Back where she belonged. Seeing her again was bringing back old feelings.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He should find Nami and find out what had triggered that reaction. Just as he closed Nami's door and was about to look for her when one of the spirits that worked there needed him.

He hesitated but agreed. After all, Nami could not have gone too far.

… … … … … …

The sun beat down on Nami's back, the heat trapping in her black dress. She threw her shoes into a bush and walked threw the magnificent garden that separated the bathhouse from the, now abandoned, pigpen.

Every color imaginable could be found in a flower. She ran her hand across a creamy orange rose before quickly brushing away a tear.

_I did the right thing… I think…_ Nami thought as she sat down in front of the rose bush. '_Chihiro…'_ She thought bitterly,_ 'That's all he speaks of…'_

She picked one of the roses off the bush and pulled the petals off it, a small frown set on her face. She has always heard stories about the girl who stood up to that monster no face, befriended her brother and even gained some respect from Yubaba. Something that great cannot be said about everyone.

However, Haku had told Nami many stories about her. The more he spoke of her, the clearer it was to Nami. Her brother was in love with this woman.

Nami unknowingly tightened her grip on the steam of the rose, but quickly released it when the thorns drove into her palm. She ripped the hem of her dress and tied the fabric around her hand. There were many other dresses in her room that she could wear.

Her thoughts turned back to Chihiro and Haku. She was not sure if she was ready for some woman to come and take Haku away from her. It was not that she did not like Chihiro; it is just that Haku is the only family Nami had ever known. After all, river spirits usually leave their children at birth, seeing that they can fend for themselves.

"You're being selfish…" Nami muttered to herself. "I caused this myself by bring Chihiro here… Haku will be happy… I'll just have to learn to like it…

She pulled herself up and dusted herself off. After looking up at the sun, she decided she should go and get some sleep. With one last look at the torn rose, she left the garden and headed back towards the bathhouse.

… … … … … …

Rin ran into the boiler room in a panic. The sun was starting to set and she had not seen head or tail of Nami.

"Kamaji!" She skidded to a halt when one of Kamaji's "spider arms" clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh…" He put a wrinkled finger to his mouth and motioned towards a cluster of pillows in the corner of the room.

Rin saw a tuft of green hair among the colorful pillows. Nami lay on top of them, a thin blanket covering her thin body. She was fast asleep.

Rin let out a sigh of relief. When she told Haku that she had not been able to find Nami he was about to pull all his hair out in worry. He ordered many of the workers to look for her, the rest to keep an eye out for if. When she was found, they were instructed to bring her to him immediately.

A small smile sat on Rin's face. She decided it would be a good idea to let the girl sleep. She needed some time away from the watchful eye of her big brother and needed time to sort herself out.

"You're not taking her to Haku?" Kamaji questioned.

Run turned to the boiler man, "I think she needs some sleep. Do you mind if I leave her here for a little?"

Kamaji nodded, "Of course. Nami is always welcome here."

"Thank you. I'll come down and check on her in a little bit. I have to tell Haku I found her," She sighed, "I really don't want to face an angry dragon…"

Kamaji gave her a thumb up, "Good luck."

Rin sighed and pushed open the small door before disappearing through it.

… … … … … … …

Chihiro yawned and stretched. She looked around the room she had been so lucky to stay in. It was not where near as extravagant as Nami's bedroom but it was still much nicer than her own back home.

She did not want to pull herself out of the comfortable canopy bed but knew she had to considering that she heard the workers busy downstairs. She stood up, her bare feet hitting the wooden floor was a soft thump. She walked over to the window and gazed at the full moon.

Something caught her eye. She turned her head and found clean clothes sitting on the wooden dresser near the window. She slipped off the nightgown Rin had brought for her later that night and put on the clothes.

She left the room, pulling back her hair at the same time. "All right, now time to find Haku."

**That was a little shorter than most. Sorry. Please review, it's appreciated. **

**hopeheart dansenjon:** O.o Don't you think that's a little to soon? And thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Merenwen: **I'm really looking foreward to reading your story. Please give me a link to it! I'm dying over here. Haha. Actually in the Japanese (original whatever you want to call it) version her name is Rin. I usually like usuing the Japanese names rather than the American ones, but thanks for telling me. Haha. I thought the same thing when I first saw "Rin" used instead of "Lin". Change her? I don't mind just, in what way?

**PrincessLuckyCML: **Dun, dun, dun, indeed. XP

**Also thanks to **AekaAnime **and **crazianimegirl.


	8. To Cross Worlds

**My apologies for the late chapter! I've been hooked into a new MMO called Guild Wars and I've barely been able to pry myself away from it. Sad, correct? I also got a major writer's block. . Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Nami (Naomi) is a creation of my own. If you wish to use her please ask my permission through e-mail or reviews.**

**Chapter 8 – To Cross Worlds**

_By Presea Combatir _

Nami stirred, still neck deep in the pillows she fell asleep on. The room changed from a blur of colors to noticeable shapes as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She looked up and saw Kamaji perched on the stone he rarely left, still hard at work.

"K...Kamaji?" Nami asked drowsiness still in her voice.

The elder spirit turned and smiled at her. "Well, look who's awake, eh?"

Nami pushed the covers off her and stumbled slightly as she brought herself to her feet. She ambled over to Kamaji and leaned against the rock. "How late is it? Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asked, slightly worried. It was almost time for lunch.

"You needed rest," Kamaji answered, going about his work. "Rin came to get you, but we both decided you needed sleep. Haku wants you to have lunch with Chihiro and him." Kamaji peered down at Nami from behind his black glasses.

Nami avoided eye contact with him.

"Nami…?" He asked. He knew there was something she was not telling him. He and Nami were close. She often spoke to him about her worries. It bothered him to see her like this.

Nami sighed. "…what do you think of Miss Chihiro?" She asked as she walked over to the blankets and pillows, putting them back in a chest next to the wall.

The question surprised Kamaji, however, he answered honestly. "She is a wonderful person. A regular heart of gold."

Nami nodded as she went about her business. "I'm going to go change." She motioned towards the ripped hem of her dress. "Than I'll go see Haku and Miss Chihiro." She walked over to the small door and pushed it open. "Thank you for letting me sleep here." She disappeared threw the door.

"Anytime." He responded.

Something was definitely wrong.

… … … … … … … …

Chihiro and Haku sat in a room secluded from the rest of the bathhouse. The rooms walls where made out of glass that allowed the moon's rays to flood into the room.

The two sat there for about an hour, catching up on each other's lives when Nami walked in. She was wearing the same clothes as she was when she first brought Chihiro here. She silently sat down at the round table to the right of Haku.

"Hello Nami." Chihiro said.

Nami looked over at Chihiro. "Hello Miss Chihiro. How are you?" She asked, trying to be polite.

"Great. Yourself?"

"Good."

Haku watched Nami as the two girls talked, noticing the difference in Nami's behavior. "Where were you all morning?"

Nami looked at the ground to avoid her brother's overpowering gaze. "I was in the garden taking a walk." Nami poked at the food on her plate with her chopsticks.

His eyes lingered on her for a few moments before turning back to Chihiro. "I'm afraid to say that I have to leave the bathhouse for a few days. I leave tomorrow morning. Why don't you and Nami get to know each other more while I'm gone?"

Nami's gaze sharply turned to Haku. The two dragons had a stare down however, in the end Nami lost. "Yeah… that would be fun…" Nami said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Haku smiled gently at Nami. He did not really want to put her in a situation where Nami felt uncomfortable but, by the looks of it, it seemed like Chihiro would be staying here for a while. Hopefully a very long time if things went as Haku wanted.

"Why are you leaving, again?" Nami asked. She knew he told her but it felt as though her brain shut off at the moment.

Haku took a sip of the tea in front of him before answering. "Business. I have a meeting with some other spirits. However, where we are meeting is Beacon's Perch. It is about a four day trip, even if I do fly."

Nami cast a glance of to Chihiro who seemed to only be paying attention to Haku. She sighed, deciding that she might as well be polite. "Miss Chihiro will be staying with us for a while…correct?" She asked both dragon and human, looking down at her food.

Haku and Chihiro connected eyes for a moment, as if deciding who would answer. Chihiro seemed to have taken the liberty of the pause, "I'd like to stay here for a while. As long as Haku allows it. I've missed everyone here so much." Chihiro answered.

"You are welcome as long as you want." Haku responded with a smile.

"Than perhaps," Nami continued, "perhaps while you are away I should accompany Miss Chihiro to her home? After all, I am sure there are things she needs that we cannot provide her. Her clothes and other customs that we are unaware of? She also needs a spirit to return…" Nami wanted to smack herself for trying to be so polite. She probably sounds like a kiss up.

Chihiro smiled, "That would be great!" She paused and quickly added, "If Haku thinks it's all right…"

A grin formed on Haku's face, reviling his sharp fangs, "I believe that it is a great idea."

Chihiro smiled widely, "Great!"

The rest of the meal went on with normal conversation. At one point Chihiro somehow stumbled upon the topic of marriage in her world, which Haku responded to as normal as possible while fighting back a blush. Nami did not pay much attention. She was far to preoccupied by what she had just committed too.

… … … … … … …

Nami and Chihiro both woke as the moon just reached the sky to bid Haku goodbye. Nami now went off the find Rei, one of the many spirits that worked in the bathhouse. She intended to leave Rei in charge of the bathhouse in both dragons absence, seeing that Nami was getting ready to leave with Chihiro in about an hour.

Just as Nami reached the point where two hallways connected she was hit with, what she believed, was another spirit. The other spirit bowed sharply and ran off, once it realized who, exactly, it had "flown" into. Nami rubbed the back of her head, which hit up against the wall, knowing exactly what the source of the commotion was.

The ever-unpredictable Rei stood in the middle of the hallway. A look of rage possessing her soft features. The wind spirit always did have that of a short temper, Nami reminded herself as she pulled herself up off the floor.

"Rei?" Nami asked, getting the older spirits attention.

"Oh! Lady Nami!" The wind spirit bowed as Nami approached her.

Nami stopped in front of her, "Why did you throw that man?" Nami asked, haft laughing.

Rei pouted, rage once again filling her blue eyes. "Taro peeked in one of the girls dorms again! The pervert!" Rei said, venom dripping from her voice. "I wasn't exactly in the room but he has no right to be doing that!" She crossed her arms, her silky white hair falling into her face.

"I'll make sure that he is spoken to." Nami reassured the woman, not wanting to be the target for her fowl mood. As short tempered and aggressive as Rei was, she was dependable. "I have a favor to ask of you." Nami started.

The spirit pushed the hair out of her face and turned to Nami, completely serious. "Yes, my lady?"

"I'd like you to run the bathhouse for a few days. Both Haku and I are stepping out."

Rei bowed. "I'd be happy to. When do you leave?"

Nami pulled out a pocket watch hanging from the belt around her waist, "In about an hour." She said, putting the watch away.

Rei nodded. "I'll make sure everything runs smoothly while you and Lord Haku are away."

Nami smiled and turned, "I knew I could count on you." She said, as she turned the corner.

… … … … … … …

Nami and Chihiro walked through the town, now busy with shadow creatures roaming about. They walked silently most of the way, breaking it for the occasional question from Chihiro.

They reached the paper building in no time and walked through, the human world greeting them as they came to the end. They walked up the dark mountain path the packed down earth beneath their feet.

"That's strange…" Chihiro commented as they reached her house.

Nami looked up at her. "What is it, Miss Chihiro?"

"There's no lights on…" She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the front door, holding it open for Nami to walk in. It was than that Chihiro smacked her forehead. "That's right!" She muttered a curse at her stupidity. "My mom and dad are on vacation. They thought I was spending the night at Kyra's the day they left. That's way they're not here or panicked about where I was."

She turned on a light and motioned for Nami to sit down. "Oh well. At lest I don't have to explain who you are, right?" She commented with a laugh.

Nami allowed a small smile to sit on her features.

Chihiro flopped into the chair across from the river spirit. "I have an idea. Haku's not going to be back for a few days, right?" Nami nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, how about I take you into town and so you some things that humans do? It will be fun."

Nami was startled by the request. Did she not get the hint that Nami was not that fond of her? Her behavior towards the human was less than friendly, more of a polite decorum, for lack of better words. Nami allowed herself to smile and nodded, "Sounds like fun."

Perhaps she could give this woman a chance.

**I didn't get a chance to edit this because I didn't want to delay it being post any longer so feel free to cut me up about that. Also Rei in this chapter was supposed to be based on **AekaAnime **I know her in real life and she asked me to make someone based off her. Rei's not going to be a big deal but just as a fun thing. (If I insulted you in anyway Aeka feel free to yell at me next time we talk. Haha) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Shealtiel: **All right. Sounds good! I'm really waiting for you to write it! Haha. I know, I'm really beating around the bush with a Haku/Chihiro thing but I'm trying to figure out the _perfect_ way to get them together. I have an idea be feel free to suggest. This poor author's creative juices are running low. Haha.

**Also thanks to **crazianimegirl, Kuroi Kitty** and **PrincessLuckyCML


	9. Friends in the Strangest Places

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reviewing and please remember to continue doing so! I really want your opinions because the whole reason I started writing here was to improve my writing skills. So, just take a minute or two to write me even a sentence, please! **

**Chapter 9 – Friends in the Strangest Places **

_By Presea Combatir _

Nami and Chihiro sat at her kitchen table. The night sky crept over the bright one of day. That morning they had gotten up early and changed Nami's appearance slightly so she would fit into the human world. Her forest green hair had been covered with a coat of temporary black dye Chihiro had applied. Her ethnic skirt was replaced with a simple pair of jeans and her shirt replaced with a green shirt that matched her eyes. Clothes that where a bit baggy, seeing that they belonged to Chihiro.

She really did appear as a different person when she was stripped of hair color and wealthy clothes. As for her fangs, Chihiro could not do anything about that so Nami vowed not to smile or talk much when in public.

Chihiro had taken the spirit to the mall, movies and shown her around town. The trip around town was fine but the mall and movies proved a bit much for the poor girl. She was overwhelmed by the electronics and people. She did not do much but cling to Chihiro's side, despite her opinion of the girl.

They both ate the dinner that Chihiro had kindly cooked for the two of them. Nami sat crossed legged at the table, after getting permission from the brunette woman. Haku usually did not approve of her sitting casually unless it was just the two of them.

Chihiro sat across from her, in a pair of sweat pants, matching the ones Nami wore at the moment, and a black tank top. She looked up at Nami, "I'm sorry about taking you to the mall and movies. I didn't know you would be…uh…" Chihiro laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I don't know the word for it."

"I just…wasn't used to it." Nami answered. "But it's all right… I…I had a good time." Nami said quietly. She took a bite of the fried fish in front of her. Surprisingly, Chihiro was quite a cook.

Chihiro smiled, "I'm glad."

… … … … … … … … …

"I win." Nami announced with a smile, as she placed her last stone on the Go board.

Chihiro looked down at the board carefully, inspecting every black and white stone that dotted its wooden surface. She laughed, "It looks like it." She began putting the stones back in their containers with the help of Nami. "That's the first time I've ever lost to anyone. You're very good."

Nami smiled too, "Thank you, Miss Chihiro."

Chihiro got up and walked over to the closet in her living room as Nami stretched out on the floor with a yawn. After all, it was late. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Miss Chihiro'." Chihiro told her as she slid the board to the back of one of the closet shelves. "Chihiro would work just fine."

Nami remained silent for a few moments, staring at the ceiling, deciding if she would allow herself to get that close to the human. She had been calling her 'Miss Chihiro' to remain polite and keep a mental distance from the woman; however, the truth was that Nami was actually starting to become quite found of Chihiro. She sighed and decided it is now or never.

"…Chihiro?" Nami asked, still lying down.

"Yeah?" Chihiro walked back towards Nami and laid down on the couch.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked again, her eyes permanently locked with the ceiling.

Chihiro looked over at the now black haired Nami. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Nami took a deep breathe. "What do you think of Haku?"

A crimson blush made its way onto her face. "I think he's…a great man." She answered truthfully.

Nami's jade eyes peered back at her as she looked at Chihiro with a stare that almost screamed _'you know what I mean'_.

Chihiro sat up on the couch and decided how to word her answer correctly. "You mean, do I have a…" For some reason she could not say the word without her face dawning an even darker shade of red. "...crush on him, right?"

Nami simply nodded, ignoring her stuttering.

Chihiro sighed and looked at the ceiling, perhaps seeing whatever Nami was so interested in earlier. I did not seem like she was going to get out of this. She nodded, still not looking at Nami. "Yeah…I guess I do have a crush on him."

Nami still looked at Chihiro with a blank stare and answered with an 'Oh'. An awkward silence filled the room and Nami felt guilty seeing that she was the one who caused it. "I'm sorry…did I make you feel uncomfortable…?" Nami asked quietly.

Chihiro stared at her feet for a few moments until she lifted her head and smiled. "No. I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?" She said was a cheery expression to hide her true thoughts. It seemed a bit strange telling Nami that she had a crush on her brother. "Why don't you get some sleep? It's late and I can tell your tired."

Nami nodded and pulled herself up from the floor. She walked up the stairs after taking one last glance at Chihiro.

The door to the guest room clicked shut and the house fell into silence. Chihiro tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. It was true she liked Haku, though she only realized it when she was sixteen. 'Two years… that does seem kind of long for a 'crush'.' Chihiro thought, as she ran a hand through her thick brown locks.

She did not know how long she sat there; thinking about _her_ jade-eyed dragon but it was not until drowsiness finally washed over her when she fell asleep, still on her living room couch.

… … … … … …

Nami stood at the window of the guest room, looking at the night sky. She opened it wide, allowing the cool spring air flow into the room. The guest room wasn't that big, it had a closet and vanity. A futon was rolled at out one end of the room, a green plant Nami did not recognize next to it. The walls where covered with a creamy white and light blue drapes flew in the wind, attached to the window.

"Things are so different here…" She whispered to herself. "Not at all like 'perfect' Spirit World." She added with no disgust, merely as a comment.

She walked over to the futon and collapsed into the covers. 'Haku's birthday will be about a week away when we come back.' She thought, turning the light out by her bed. 'I still don't know what to get him for it…' She sighed. 'Hm…well…" She yawned and was unable to finish that sentence as she fell asleep.

… … … … … … …

The next few days passed by with normal activities. It seemed now to be a habit that every night Chihiro and Nami would play a game of Go. The night before they left to return to Spirit World, they both sat in the middle of Chihiro's living room. The board placed between them.

"Did you know Haku's birthday is in a few days?" Nami asked, as she placed one of her black stones onto the board's wooden surface.

Chihiro's head snapped up. "Really? I had no idea!"

Nami nodded. "We're having a huge party for him at the bathhouse. He's quite a powerful spirit however, so the whole thing has turned into a ball of sorts." Nami told her, resting her head on one of her hands and rolling her eyes. "A bunch of stuck up spirits, along with a few people from the bathhouse. You're invited you know…" Nami commented quietly.

Chihiro shrugged, "I'm not really good with parties, let alone balls."

"I can teach you what you need to know." Nami offered, "I can help you find a dress and I'll teach you how to dance. That is if you don't know how." Nami said. As crazy as it sounded, she wanted Chihiro to come. The two had actually grown quite close in the few days they spent here. Nami had finally accepted Chihiro as her brother's potential mate. She would never tell Chihiro that though. No, it was a secret between brother and sister that Haku had even come to love the woman, much less allowing Chihiro to know what was on Haku's mind.

Chihiro thought about it for a moment. "All right. If you're willing to, I guess. I'll warn you though, I'm a terrible dancer."

Nami laughed and stood up, pushing the Go board aside. "We better start now than. We only have four days until the party." She motioned for Chihiro to stand up and Chihiro obliged. "Now, I'd better teach you the Waltz first." Nami said, one Chihiro was standing. "It's simple enough. Now," Nami took a step towards Chihiro. "I'll take the boys' position and you'll take the girls'." She put one of her hands on Chihiro's slim waist and used the other to put Chihiro's hand on her shoulder. She took Chihiro's other hand with hers and held onto it. "I'm a bit short but this will have to work for now." Nami smiled, laughing.

Chihiro laughed to before preparing herself on the task at hand.

"Now," Nami started, "When I step forward I want you to step back, all right?"

"All right…" Chihiro answered, a bit nervous.

Nami smiled reassuringly, "Just try it."

Nami first explained the pattern of the dance before actually asking Chihiro to attempt it. The first few tries Chihiro ended up stepping on Nami's feet and apologized numerous times.

"Try again," Nami kept telling her, trying to encourage her.

It still took a few hours before Chihiro mastered the basic steps and Nami suggested they took a break. "We'll work on it again tomorrow. You'll be ready for Haku's party." She said with a smile.

**All right. End chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the whole "Go" thing. It actually is a real game. It's played on a board with a bunch of lines running across and vertical. You place white and black stones on the board to play it. I'm not sure exactly how the game's played (just as I don't know how to do the waltz) but I have an idea. So bare with me please and I'm sorry for any injustice I do to either of them. R x R please! **

**Crazianimegirl: **I can understand the way your crush's sister feels. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible and I hope I'm doing a good job. After all, I am writing this being a little sister. (I would be kind of…reluctant for my big brother to have a girlfriend, but that's just me.) XP

**AekaAnime:** That's not a problem. 1. You're mixing my story up with Ms. Velf's story. Bonding isn't true in my story. 2. Since Nami was born there yes she is bonded. By the way, what do you think of Rei? She's supposed to be you. XP

**Russet W: **I honestly think that that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my writing. I thank you very much! I love No-face so I wanted to mention him, even if it was a small part. How could anyone forget our wonderful buddy no-face? Yes, I'm not very good at proof reading. You're not the first to say that. I'll try to proof read my chapters with more attention. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. The Mustang/Hawkeye pairing? I love that pairing! Along with Sasuke/Sakura from Naruto. I am a hopeless fangirl. XP Please tell me if this chapter meets your expectations, I'll be awaiting your review.

Also thanks to **Lady Moon Dragon**.


	10. Fit for a Queen

**I'm so sorry that took so long! 10 days… eh…. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 10 – Fit for a Queen**

_By Presea Combatir_

The sun just skimmed the top of the forest as Nami finished fixing the covers on the guest room bed. She pulled out her normal skirt and shirt from the closet and laid them on the bed.

Nami suggested that they leave to return to Spirit World today. Haku's birthday was still about a week away but Nami had to assist the many workers setting up the party and help Chihiro find a dress.

She ran a hand through her, still black, hair as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall. Chihiro showed her how the shower worked but the whole concept was still strange to her. She turned on the water and pulled off her clothes. It took at lest ten minutes of vigorously scrubbing her hair but she finally washed the black dye out. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the steam-filled bathroom.

"Nami?" Chihiro's voice called from downstairs.

Nami stood at the top of the steps, her hair matted down onto her face. "Yeah?"

"What else do you have to do before we leave?"

"Um…" Nami thought about it for a moment, "I have to get dressed and finish cleaning up the guest room."

Chihiro appeared at the bottom and advanced up the steps, laughing at Nami, who looked like a drown rat with her matted down hair and water droplets covering her skin. Chihiro placed her hands on Nami's bare shoulder blades and ushered her back into the guestroom. "I'll help clean up. You, get your clothes, go to the bathroom and change." Chihiro told her, laughing.

Nami grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, leaving Chihiro to finish cleaning up the small mess Nami had created in her stay. By the time Chihiro finished Nami walked back into the room, fully dressed.

"All right," Chihiro said as she finished. "Let's go downstairs. I'm going to leave a note to my parents saying that….uh…that I'm on vacation with Kyra. She's gone for a month anyway." She told Nami as they walked down the stairs.

"Sounds reasonable," Nami commented, following her.

… … … … … … … … …

Nami leaned over the counter and watched as Chihiro wrote the note to her parents.

"There." Chihiro said and put the note down in the middle of the counter so her parents would see. She slung a tan bag over her shoulder that contained her clothing and other necessities.

Nami waited patiently while Chihiro locked the door and readjusted the strap of her luggage and her blue tank top. The two girls turned and started walking towards the portal between both words.

While they were walking, Nami look up at her companion and noticed at the purple band that held back her hair as it caught light in the wind. Nami did not realize she was staring until Chihiro turned her head and laughed at the dazed look on the young spirit's face. Nami looked down at her hands that were neatly locked together, resting on her lower stomach.

"I'm sorry for staring…" Nami mumbled, still looking at her hands.

Chihiro laughed again, "Don't worry about it." She pulled the purple band from her hair, allowing her brown locks of hair to fall onto her shoulder. "Is this what you where looking at?" She gestured to the band.

Nami looked at Chihiro out of the corner of her eyes and nodded. "Yes. It's very pretty." She complemented.

"Thanks" Chihiro said, pulling her hair back into its normal ponytail. She sighed and shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked up at the sky. "It's really hot out. Why don't we take a break?"

Nami nodded, as she followed Chihiro to a clearing, not to far from their destination. "Chihiro?" Nami asked, and continued when Chihiro nodded, giving Nami her attention. "Well…I've heard a lot about what happened when you first visited Spirit World but… I'd like to hear it from you. That is, if you don't mind." Nami requested.

Chihiro smiled and nodded. "Well… I was ten years old when it happened…" Chihiro began. It took an hour of two but Nami was an intense listen, hanging to every word.

"Haku was hurt that badly!" Nami exclaimed when Chihiro reached the part were she found Haku bleeding on Yubaba's floor. "He never told me that!" She protested with a worried expression.

Chihiro was slightly touched by Haku's compassion for his sibling when she realized that he must not have told her about the incident for this is how she would react. "It wasn't _that_ bad." Chihiro tried to reassure her.

… … … … … … … … **  
**

"I still can't believe No-face was such a monster at one point." Nami commented, breaking the silence, as they walked through the tranquil meadows in Spirit World. "He's so kind now."

"He just…" Chihiro searched for the right words. "He became corrupt in the bathhouse." She said. "But No-face is fine now, it seems."

Nami nodded in agreement and jumped up a few of the stairs the lead to the bridge by the bathhouse.

The sky was just darkening when Chihiro and Nami entered Spirit World. By now, the lights in the bathhouse were glowing and some of the spirits that resembled human women stood out front, waiting for the business to be open for the day.

"Welcome back Lady Nami."

"It's good to have you back Lady Nami." All of the women greeted as Nami and Chihiro walked by.

"Thank you." Nami said and stopped. She scanned the group of women. "Mika." Nami said, motioning towards one of the woman.

Mika stepped foreword and bowed deeply, before standing straight and fixing her brown hair.

"I'd like you to take Lady Chihiro to the best room we have available." Nami instructed, using "Lady" in front of Chihiro's name to show that Chihiro is a respected guest of Haku. Nami turned to Chihiro. "I'm afraid I can't bring you there myself. Haku returns in two days and I must meet with both Rin and Rei to see how things are moving along for the ball."

Chihiro nodded. "I understand."

Nami smiled slightly and, surprisingly, gave Chihiro a hug. "I'll see you later."

Chihiro returned the hug. "Sure. When you're done working, come and find me okay?"

Nami nodded and walked off into the bathhouse, a few of the women on her heals. Chihiro watched Nami leave until someone cleared their throat beside her. She turned to see the worker, Mika, Chihiro believed her name was.

"My apologies, Lady Chihiro, but I believe we should be going before the rest of the guests begin to arrive."

"Lead the way." Chihiro said with a smile and followed Mika.

… … … … … … … … …

Nami walked into the chaotic kitchen along with Rin and Rei, watching the cooks out of the corner of her eye. "So how were things while I was gone?" She asked Rei.

Rei lifted her hand and twisted side to side. "It was okay for the most part. I can't say we got much done for the ball, though. Sorry, Nami."

Nami sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She needed another break and she had only been here for an hour. "What about you, Rin? Is everything all right with the workers and their duties?"

Rin nodded, "Its fine. Nothing out of place."

Beside her Rei snickered, "That's because no one wants to get beat up by you for not doing their job. You are a bit rough, Rin." Rei said with a taunting smile.

"Look who's talking." Rin snorted.

That snapped Rei's last nerve. "What was that?" She exclaimed.

"Enough!" Nami commanded, venom dripping from her voice. This caused both of the older girls to snap their mouths shut instantly. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "Rin, please get back to work. Rei, work on anything to help get the ball ready."

Both women nodded and almost ran out of the kitchen sensing the girl's stress. Nami went to leave the kitchen as well, stopping briefly to steal a light cigarette from a cook's hand. "That's disgusting to do in the kitchen." Nami commented and dropped to paper, crushing it out with the heal of her shoe and continued on her way.

… … … … … … … … … …

Nami and Chihiro met again later that day in Nami's elegant room and continued Chihiro's dance lessons. "Okay. Move your foot here." Nami motioned with her foot, standing in the man's position of the dance.

Chihiro nodded and placed her sock covered foot onto the wooden floor where Nami instructed. Chihiro had become quite good at dancing under Nami's teaching. The two girls swept across the room with such grace that it appeared that they were floating.

"Perfect." Nami said with approval when they stopped.

Chihiro laughed, "I wouldn't be able to do this if you didn't teach me.

Nami grinned and remembered something. "Wait here," She said and ran out the door, stopping haft way to allow herself to slide across the wooden floor, due to the socks on her feet.

Taking a seat on Nami's bed, Chihiro waited for the spirit to return.

A few minutes later, Nami came running back into the room, kicking the door shut with her foot. Her hands where full with a large amount of fabric. She set it down on the bed and removed the white cloth that was onto top to reveal a dress.

The dress was a deep forest green and was long enough to reach the floor. The top of the dress resembled a 'spaghetti strap tank top' and was decorated with stitching that looked like flowers in yellow thread. The skirt of the dress was slightly puffy and matched the patterns and colors of the top. Nami also brought in a pair of green shoes with low heals.

"I found this dress for you to where to the party," Nami explained.

Chihiro stared at the dress in amazement. "Nami… this is beautiful." She carefully picked it up and held it to her body. "Is this made out of silk? How much did this cost?" Chihiro asked Nami, who was sitting on her bed watching Chihiro.

She shook her, "Don't worry about it Chihiro. Let's say it's …." Nami tried to think of the right word, "a present from me." She finished with a smile.

Chihiro smiled and walked behind the changing screen to try on the dress. 'This really is one of the nicest things I've ever been given.' Chihiro thought.

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it. If I make any spelling errors that you notice please tell me. I'm really trying to work on that. Thank you. By the way, I felt the need to add in the smoking chef because when I saw that in the movie I found that a bit disgusting. Haha. It's just a funny thing. I know that they're spirits and all and they don't get cancer or anything but ash in food. .:shudders at thought:. Please review, it makes me happy.**

**Russet W:** Well, I can't have her not love Chihiro. Plus, as you said, who wouldn't love Chihiro? Haha. I'm glad you liked that chapter. XP And no mistakes? Yay! I hate it when you can't get to new chapters. That makes me angry when I go to read things. I'm glad you finally got to it. Haha. Right now, I think I have around 500 hits on this story.

**hiddenlies:** Thank you very much! Your review made me very happy.

**KishLover123:** I was thinking about it when the story started but I decided I didn't like that idea. Thanks for your review!

**AekaAnime: **That's okay, g-g. I'm glad you like Rei.


	11. A Thing Called Love

**So long since I updated. I'm through with making excuses for why I don't update. No one wants to hear them. . I'm just lazy. My apologies. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters, aside from Nami. **

**Chapter 11 - A Thing Called Love**

_By Presea Combatir_

Nami spun happily in circles her silk ballroom gown as Rin snapped, "Nami! How am I going to finish hemming your dress if you don't stand still?"

The dragon girl stopped and grinned at Rin. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited." She said, taking her place back up on the stool in front on a kneeling Rin.

"What are you so happy about it?" Rin questioned, talking around the pins she held in her mouth. "If I remember correctly, when this announced you weren't so happy about the idea."

Nami folded her arms across her chest, "That's because it gives all those stuck up women a chance to annoying the living hell out of my brother."

Haku had certainly become quite popular with the women of their world. After all, he was considered very handsome even by their standards. However, the whole topic annoyed Nami to no end, seeing that all of the women where complete airheads, even if they were beautiful. Nami twitched just thinking about it.

"So," Rin said, interrupting Nami's thoughts, "that brings me back to my original question. Why so happy about it now?" Rin asked, cutting the thread, signaling that she was finished.

Nami stepped off the stool, walked over to a full-length mirror, and admired herself. The black silk dress reached her ankles, now that Rin had made is shorter, a slit in the fabric made its way a little above her knee before ending. Patterns made in green thread in the shape of flowers ran across the fabric. It had no sleeves but the collar was the style of a turtleneck. If she were getting ready for the ball at the moment, the dress would be accompanied by a pair of black shoes and gloves.

"Well," Nami said, eyes still locked with the mirror as she turned to get a different look at herself. "I'm happy that Chihiro's coming." She answered simply.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you think that you where going to be lonely if she didn't come?" Rin asked, feeling a bit hurt that Nami forget that she would be there too.

Nami turned to the woman when she realized the expression on Rin's face. "Oh, no, no, no." Nami said, trying to reassure her. "That's not it. It's just…well…" A mischievous smile made its way onto Nami's beautiful face.

"Oh no." Rin said, her eyes widening. "What are you up to now?"

"Thanks for fixing my dress for me. I'll see you later tonight at the party." Nami walked out the door and said nothing more.

Rin sat there in wonder for a few minutes before moving to clean up her sewing supplies. She placed the box on a shelf in a nearby closet and left the room, closing the door behind her.

… … … … … … … … … …

Chihiro was sitting by the open window of her guest room, reading, when there came a knock at her door. Setting the book down, she walked over to the door. She opened up the door to reveal Rin.

"Hey Chihiro." She said with a smile.

Chihiro stepped aside, allowing Rin access to the room. "What's up?"

Rin sat down on Chihiro's bed, "Nothing really. Getting ready for the ball really. I just finished hemming Nami's dress for her. She may be talented in most areas, but she cannot sew for her life."

Both girls erupted in laughter, not intending to be cruel but the thought of the perfect spirit messing up at something was not able to register in their minds.

"Are you looking forward to the ball?" Chihiro asked Rin, trying to start a conversation.

Rin shrugged and laid on Chihiro's comfortable bed. It was much nicer than the one she called her own. "Yeah. I guess. I get off from work tonight, tomorrow and the next day because of it. Well, since I'm invited anyway. It'll also be nice to hang out with Nami and you when I don't have to worry about work."

Chihiro nodded, leaning against the windowsill.

"What about you?" Rin asked, rolling over onto her stomach. "Are you looking foreword to going?"

"Of course I am." Chihiro said with a smile.

"Really?" Rin said, with a smile slipping onto her face. "Can't wait to spend some time with Haku?"

All of a sudden, Chihiro's face felt hot as a crimson blush made its way to her cheeks. "W-what are you talking about?" Chihiro asked shyly, hoping to suppress the blush on her cheeks.

Rin's grin widened at the reaction she got out of her friend. "Don't try to play dumb, I know how you look at him."

Chihiro bowed her head, trying to cover her embarrassment. She could not help but stare at him, even when she tried to look away. Her mind seemed to go completely blank whenever she saw his tall, muscular figure enter the room. Or his deep jade eyes that you could drown yourself in or…

_'Stop It, Chihiro! Stop it!' _She mentally scolded herself before her thoughts could go any farther.

Rin's laughter broke Chihiro's scolding rampage. "You can't deny it. You know you love him."

"Love?" Chihiro asked, looking out the window and over Sprit World's grassy meadows. "A bit of a strong word, don't you think?" However, even in her mind she knew that the feeling she had for him was indeed love. Nothing else could describe the way she felt like she was walking on air whenever she was around him.

Rin smiled slightly and laid back on the bed. "Fine, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Those feelings of yours are going to come out. One way or another."

Chihiro sighed. "It would never work?"

"What makes you say that?"

Chihiro turned and faced her friend. "Think about it, Rin. He's a handsome, powerful river spirit and I'm a scrawny human. He could find someone much better than me."

A mixture of anger and sadness twisted onto Rin's features. "Don't speak of yourself is such a way. You're much better than most of those air headed female spirits!"

"Thank you, Rin, but it would never work." Chihiro said quietly, with a small smile on her face.

… … … … … … … …

Crouched outside Chihiro's bedroom door was Nami, her ear pressed up against the thin wooden board. A grin spread onto the sprits face, as she pushed herself up off the floor.

_'I know it was wrong of me to listen in.' _Nami thought, navigating her way through the crowded bathhouse. _'But I had to see what she thought of Haku.' _

She smiled wider to herself and climbed the stairs leading to the top floor. Slipping off her shoes as she came to the familiar decorated door, she pushed it open and walked across Haku's office covered in papers.

Sighing, she bent down and began picking up the many bills, order forms, and other various paper work. _'He can't even stop working on his own birthday.' _She thought, looking at the papers as she picked them up.

"You don't have to do that." A voice said from behind her.

Without even turning around, Nami knew who it was. "It's not going to get cleaned any other way, now is it, Haku?" She asked, haft laughing.

Smiling, Haku walked over and helped his sister clean up the mess that he caused in the first place.

Nami stacked the papers in a pile next to her. "I don't understand why you don't use magic to complete these. It would make things so much easier." She said to her brother.

"Yes, however; than I wouldn't know what any of the papers said." He replied.

Nami frowned. "But you wouldn't have to work on your birthday."

Haku rose and picked up the stack of papers he and Nami made. "You know I'm not very fond of my birthday. There's nothing really special about it."

With a look of doubt covered Nami's young face.

"Now that I think about it," Haku commented, taking a sit at his desk. "Whose idea was it to have a ball for the occasion anyway?"

Nami stood and sat in her usual seat in front of his desk. "I think it was Zeniba." Nami thought a loud.

Haku shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I can get out of it."

"Nope." Nami said, shaking her head.

The sound of their laughter filled the room for a few moments before it faded. Haku rested his head on his hands that were propped up by the desk. "Simply out of curiosity, is there any particular reason to which I owe this visit?"

Nami rolled her eyes. _'Just like Haku. Back to business.' _She thought with some sort of bitter humor. She merely shrugged. "No. Must I need a reason to speak with my brother?" Nami questioned, in an equally serious tone, as if mimicking him.

Haku erupted in laughter, and leaned by in his chair. "I suppose not." He turned his head to look out the large glass window behind him.

The fiery rays of the setting sun poured into the room and shone onto the two river spirits faces, further giving them an unearthly appearance. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" Haku questioned, breaking the silence.

"I could say the same for you." Nami said with a smile.

Haku chuckled. "You never can give me a straight answer, can you?"

Nami shook her head, with a grin, and rose from the chair. "I'll go get dressed, than I must help Chihiro get ready. Would you like me to meet you at the party?"

He nodded, stilling staring out the window. Vaguely, he could hear Nami closing the door behind her as she left, however, he was to preoccupied by his thoughts.

It would be strange, if not a little uncomfortable being with Chihiro for an extended period of time, he concluded. After all, he was not used to this unfamiliar emotion swelling in his chest.

He sighed softly and went to get ready for the ball.

**NOTE: I'll be leaving for a week on Sunday. (Today is Wednesday) I won't be able to update until I get back for I'll have no computer access. Than on Tuesday, I leave until Friday night. Just a warning. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. **

**Please review!**

Sheng.Long 2005: Thank you very much. XP

Russet W: I would walk around the house in the dress to. Hahaha. I'm usually not one for getting dressed up but, I like it. XP Ah, yes. My horrible spelling. I can never seem to fix my mistakes. Damn you spell checker! You're supposed to help me! Hahaha. I'm glad you like Rei, I would say Rin to but I might get sued for speaking as though she's mine. O.o I'm too poor to dare say it. Haha.

AekaAnime Oh, they lost their grandmother? Please give them my sympathy.

Elda Aranel: She's becoming quite popular. Score for me! XP

ArtysThunder: Yes. My apologies. This is my first, mutli-chaper romance. I'm still trying to get used to it.

Shealtiel: Once again. My spelling is horrible. :sweatdrop: My English teacher would kill me if she saw this story. You're still in school? I'm on summer break. Australia. O.o I live in the USA. Wow. Naruto is good for the soul. I am a die heart fan of the SasuSaku pairing. To the point where is could be considered a health issue. O.o No, I'm kidding about the second part. Haha. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	12. Make Me a Match

**I'm sorry for all the late updates. I just got home a day or two ago. You'll have to excuse me. I don't plan on leaving for vacation or anything for the rest of the summer, so you should expect weekly updates, unless said otherwise. Please review. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 12 – Make Me a Match**

_By Presea Combatir _

Nami quickly walked to her room, closed her door and pulled off the clothes she was wearing. _'I better hurry,' _she thought, pulling on her formal dress.

After she was dressed, pulled on both her elbow length gloves and shoes, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and allowed her long silky hair to fall gracefully onto her shoulders. Looking in the mirror, she smiled and gave herself a thumb up. "Perfect." Nami said aloud.

The stunning river spirit exited the room and ran down the hall to where Chihiro was staying. She knocked on the door softly to announce her arrival before pushing the door open a little. "Chihiro? It's me, Nami. Can I come in?" She asked through the crack in the door.

"Come on in, Nami." She heard Chihiro's voice call from the other side of the room.

Nami walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and found Chihiro examining herself in the mirror, much as Nami was doing a few moments ago, all ready in the dress Nami gave her.

"Oh my." Nami said, covering her mouth with her hand. "You look beautiful, Chihiro!"

Chihiro turned to the younger woman, "Looks who's talking. You look gorgeous yourself. "She with a smile.

Chihiro's hair was pulled into a bun the sat on the back of her neck. The dress fit her quite well. It was tight enough to show off Chihiro's womanly curves that were usually hidden by her thick shirts or sweatshirts, but was lose enough to be comfortable. She walked over to Nami who positioned herself on Chihiro's bed.

"Ready to go?" Chihiro asked.

Nami sighed comically. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Chihiro laughed and both girls left the room.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Follow me." Nami said, quickening her pace a little.

Chihiro struggled behind her; obviously, the dress was not made for running. _'This must be how run-away brides must feel.'_ She thought with bitter humor. "Nami, where are we going?" She questioned.

Nami's hair trailed behind her, flowing in the wind. "I know a way to sneak into the ball room. I thought you might feel better if you didn't have to take the grand stair case in where everyone can see you."

"Fine by me." Chihiro asked, thankful of Nami for thinking ahead. She could not picture a more awkward moment. A bunch of high class and powerful spirits watching her, a measly human. She shuddered at the thought.

Nami grabbed Chihiro hand and all of a sudden, pulled Chihiro along with such speed she thought she was going to fall over. She remembered Haku and her trailing in such a way when he tried to get her across the bridge in front of the bathhouse during her first visit to this world.

When they finally came to a stop, Chihiro almost hit into the wall but Nami held out her arm to catch her. "You okay?" She asked with a smile.

Chihiro nodded, "Yes. But why did we have to go so fast?" She asked, realizing they were standing in front of a door in the kitchen. She could still smell various spices and food that the cooks must have been using to cook tonight's dinner.

"If the cooks found us than they would make us go into the ballroom the correct way." Nami said with a smile.

Chihiro laughed.

Nami opened the door and held it open for Chihiro. It there was a small hallway that, when they existed it, lead to the other side of the grand staircase were Chihiro could make out some people walking down.

Both girls snuck to the other side to the room, weaving in and out of the crowd already covering the room.

Chihiro looked around the room, getting a good look at it for the first time. The roof was shaped as a dome, covered in glass that allowed the moon's silver rays to pour into the candle light room. The floor was stone, what kind Chihiro was unsure of. She noticed that most of the guest sported odd hair and eye colors, such as Nami and Haku. It was than that she realized she did not know any of the guests besides Nami, Haku and Rin, who she was sure was in this mob of people somewhere.

Looking up, Chihiro noticed that Nami was no longer with her. "Nami?" She called over the music that was playing. Just than, somehow, she was pushed and crashed into something hard. She looked up and blushed when she realized she fell right into Haku. His hands where on either side of her waist to keep her from falling any further.

It seemed like time stopped for both of them as they stared at each other, a crimson blush spreading on both of their faces. Chihiro took a step back so she was no longer leaning on Haku's broad chest, which made both of them a little more uneasy, seeing that they liked to closeness they just shared.

Chihiro looked up at him and was about to apologize, but he beat her to it. "I'm sorry, Chihiro. I wasn't looking were I was going." He said with a handsome smile.

Chihiro felt her face heat up again. "T-that's all right, Haku."

"Let me make it up to you," Haku said offering his hand, "care to dance?"

She nodded and slipped her small hand into his as he led her to the dance floor.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Nami leaned against one of the walls of the room, watching Haku and Chihiro. She smiled to herself and walked away to find Rin.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Chihiro felt Haku's hands slip around her waist and she automatically linked her hands behind Haku's neck. It was strange actually dancing with someone taller than her. After all, Nami had taught her to dance and the young woman only reached to about her shoulder, when Haku towered at lest a head over her.

At first, Chihiro felt tense, and her heart was beating so rapidly and loudly she was almost certain Haku could hear it clearly. However, as the song continued she relaxed a little.

Haku appeared to be relaxed, after all dancing was second hand nature to him, however as soon as realization kicked in and he realized that it was Chihiro he was dancing with, he could not help but feel a little uncomfortable. Although, no matter how uncomfortable he felt, he knew that he did not want to remove Chihiro from his arms.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Nami sat at a table by one of the large windows in the ballroom. She walked the guests gracefully move across the marble floor, more specifically her brother and his 'date'. Or so she would like to call Chihiro.

She looked up as Rin sat down across from her in a simple, however pretty, blue dress. "Hey Nami." The older woman said in greeting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Nami asked.

Rin shrugged and took a sip of wine from the glass she had with her. "For the sake of telling the truth I've been looking for you and Chihiro ever since I got here. Speaking of which, where is Chihiro?" Rin asked, noticing the human girl was nowhere to be seen.

Nami nudged her head in Chihiro and Haku direction.

A smile spread its way onto her face. "Haku finally got the courage to ask her to dance?"

The river spirit nodded and looked out the window.  
"I'm surprised. He always seems so uneasy around her."

"I suppose," Nami answered simply.

Rin looked closely at the spirit. "Playing match maker this evening, are we?" She asked, finally understanding what Nami was hiding when they spoke earlier that morning.

Nami's mischievous grin spread onto her face again.

**Urgh. Not to happy with this chapter. I'm sad to say romance isn't my strong point so I'm trying to fix that. Please give me suggestions if you think you can help me improve. **

Yuniko-Sakura: Thank you for your review. Also, just as a note. Lin is her American name. Her Japanese name is Rin. (that's the name that was used for her in the Japanese version.) I just like Rin better so I use that. I'm sorry if it's bothering you or anything.

Shealtiel: Favorite? You're so kind to me. Thank you so much!

Russet W.: That's happened to reviews I give too. O.o It annoys me so. I do hope I updated soon enough for you. Things at my house are quite hecktic. Also, the second haft I was away was for a competition of mine you you'd have imagine how stressed I was. Yes, I do believe Mr. Miyazaki would mind. Hahaha. I tried to make him look different from most of the Spirited Away stories. I've always thought short hair would suit him better, not saying that his original hair style was bad though. As for the eavesdropping Nami, I'm just stressing how mischievous she is. Haha.

Also thanks yous to white wolf 356 angel61991 AiedailBrisinger ArtysThunder AekaAnime.

**Please Review. **


	13. What Lies Ahead

**Finally wrote this chapter. My apologies again. I suffered a MAJOR writer's block. I finished this at 2:30 in the morning and spent all night writing it, so I do hope you like it. Please be kind and review. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 13 – What Lies Ahead. **

_By Presea Combatir _

"I still can't believe you did that." Rin commented, watching the dancing couple.

Nami's jade eyes looked at Rin, "You do realize that it would take them forever to get even this far without some help, right? My brother is far too stubborn and Chihiro…well…" She laughed, "I suppose she's a bit stubborn as well."

"I know. I know." Rin said, before swallowing another mouth full of wine.

Nami glanced out the window again, peering into the shadows. "Something wrong?" Rin asked, noticing the strange expression on the young girl's face.

"I…" Nami paused, not moving her gaze. "I can't help but have the strangest feeling that something's wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

Nami sighed, "I'm not sure…"

… … … … … … … … …

The music slowly came to an end and Chihiro reluctantly slid her arms from Haku's neck. "Um… Thanks for dancing with me." Chihiro said awkwardly, her eyes cast towards the ground to hide a blush.

Haku gave her one of his handsome smiles and removed his hands from her waist, "No problem, Chihiro. Perhaps we could dance again later?" He asked.

Chihiro nodded slightly, still embarrassed. "Sure… I'm going to go find Nami." She said quietly before excusing herself and left to find Haku's sibling.

… … … … … … … … …

"Nami. Nami!"

Nami shook her head, coming out of what seemed like a trance like state, only to find Rin's large brown eye staring intently into her jade ones.

"I've been calling you for almost three minutes." Rin complained as Nami stared at her, almost stupidly.

"Oh?" Was all Nami managed to say, still puzzled at what was going on.

Rin looked annoyed, "Yes. Chihiro's walking over here and I've been _trying_ to tell you."

"Sorry, Rin." Nami responded, smiling sheepishly.

Chihiro found the two girls at the table and sat down between them. "So how was your dance with prince charming?" Rin asked, a grin spreading onto her face.

Chihiro stared at her lap, a red blush still painting her face.

Nami smiled slightly as Rin let out a loud chuckle, earning strange stares from some of the other guests.

… … … … … … … … …

The evening continued much the same. Haku and Chihiro dancing together more than once, this time without Nami's sisterly guidance. Nami herself, earning some dancing invitations from some spirit boys, which, most of them, she politely refused so she could keep an eye on Haku and Chihiro.

Nami found it hard to try to enjoy herself. That odd feeling she told Rin about still stalked her every move. Something tugging at the back of her mind, begging to be shown. It filled the young spirit with some sort of dread she was not accustomed too.

She ran a hand threw her hair, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, as she watched Chihiro and Haku share an embrace and swayed back and forth to the music.

Rin watched the young woman, worry covering her usual tense features. "Hey…Nami?" She asked gently.

Nami turned her head towards Rin. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Concern lining Rin's voice.

A small, but forced, smile made its way to her face. "Yeah. I'll be okay."

Rin's gaze turned into one of doubt but decided not to press the issue any further.

… … … … … … … … …

The ball began to wind down when Nami stood abruptly from the table and excused herself before almost running out of the ballroom, retreating to her room, Rin assumed.

Chihiro and Haku both left the ball somewhat of an hour ago to walk in the bathhouse's unique and gorgeous gardens. They both walked side by side, nothing but the soft chirping of birds disrupting the comfortable silence between the two. The setting mood guided them to a hill were they could gaze out over the vast ocean that the train skimmed across somewhere in the distance.

Chihiro looked at the man standing beside her and felt her heart swell with emotion. Before he realized she was staring at him, she moved her gaze back to the water. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" She asked, trying to create a conversation.

There was a pause as Haku recalled the memories of him and Chihiro dancing together, their arms locked around one another and a small smile touched his lips. "Yes. Very much."

"Good." She responded with a smile.

Silence settled over the two again, a smile playing on both of their faces.

… … … … … … … … …

Nami ran up the last remaining steps towards her room, clutching the railing for support. '_Shit!' _Her mind screamed as she took a deep breathe and tried to control the shaking that raged through her body. '_Of all the times!' _

She stumbled inside her room, shutting the door as soon as she entered. Dropping herself into a nearby chair, she clutched the center of her chest trying to calm her breathing, silently cursing her senses.

Sprits were blessed with more senses then the humans, however some sharper than others. Haku, who was known for having incredible battle sense, knew nothing of Nami's.

Pulling herself up from the chair, she gripped the bed frame and made her way over to her closet. "It's been so long since I've gotten a feeling this strong," Nami thought aloud, as her shaking hands removed a large circular mirror from the top shelf and placed it on a table. "Nothing good will come of this…"

Nami set her hands firmly on either side of the mirror and closed her eyes. After a minute or so of mumbling something that could only be described as a heavenly language, the mirror glowed in a blinding gold light. Nami carefully opened her eyes and stared at the mirror's surface. She gasped and quickly pulled her hands away, knocking the mirror off the table in the process.

She stared at the fallen mirror as if it were a monster. Slowly taking a step back, she sank back into the chair she sat in earlier and remained in that position for some time.

… … … … … … … … …

The sun brightened the sky above the couple as Haku turned to Chihiro. "I think we should be getting back, don't you?" He smiled, offering her his arm.

Chihiro happily took his arm and allowed him to lead her back towards the bathhouse.

"I was happy to hear you agreed to come tonight." Haku told her as they started walking back.

Blushing slightly, Chihiro responded with a laugh, "Do you really think that I would miss your birthday party?" Haku smiled contently beside her. "Not to mention, I had a very nice time." She added shyly, which only made Haku grin all the more.

"I'm glad." Chihiro heard him say before feeling something soft brush against her cheek. Her mind froze but she continued to walk with him. _'Did he just kiss me…?' _She thought with wonder. She was about to look up at him when he stopped abruptly and his recently gentle face turned stoic.

She traced his gaze to Nami, who was standing at the bathhouse entrance still clad in her ball dress, green locks draped over her shoulders and gaze firmly planted at the ground.

**Please Review **

Sheng.Long 2005: What happened? I've only seen the English version but my brother said that part of the contract for bringing it to the US was that nothing could be cut or changed. O.o You're confusing me a bit.

Russet W. My apologies. Late update, again. :sigh:

Yuniko-Sakura: Someone finally understands my greatness! Haha. I'm just joking. I'm honored to be added to your lists. It's a bring motivator for me. Truth or Dare, eh? I like it. I like it. We'll see.

CxHforever: I thank you greatly for both reviews. It's always nice to know my work's enjoyed.

Also thanks too, angel61991, tadsgirl, AekaAnime.


	14. Crystal Tears

**On with the Story. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 14 – Crystal Tears**

_By Presea Combatir _

As the couple approached her, Haku gazed at the mirror that the young woman was clutching in her hands. "_Vahza."_ Haku said softly, "A viewing mirror." He added, noticing Chihiro puzzlement. "It's used for seeing into other worlds. Few have one, let alone know how to use it. Nami received this one from a powerful spirit at her coming of age birthday, and was trained to use it."

Nami looked up at them, jade eyes on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry." She managed to choke out, as she handed the mirror to Haku who looked at its surface. His eyes widened and look from Chihiro to Nami, than back to Chihiro.

"What…?" Chihiro asked slowly, realizing that whatever was going on had something to do with her.

Haku was somewhat hesitant, but slowly extended the mirror to Chihiro. She carefully took the mirror from him and looked down, mimicking what Haku had down. However, what she found staring back at her was not her reflection, but a twisted pile of broken metal that Chihiro could barely make out that they used to be cars. "I…don't…" Before she could finish her sentence something in her brain clicked as she saw her mother's purse lying by the wreckage.

"You parents got into a car accident," Nami spoke quietly, using all her strength to stay in control of her emotions. "They…they didn't survive…"

… … … … … … … … …

Haku sat in Chihiro's room, Chihiro herself, sitting on his lap with her head buried in the crook of his neck, wanting more than anything that someone else was not going to leave her too. He felt her hot tears spill onto his shirt, as he embraced her silently, not daring to say anything. After all, it had been a hard night for her.

_'And everything had been going so well too…' _He thought as he looked down at the brunette woman. He gently stroked her hair trying to comfort her and sighed, leaning against the back of the chair.

… … … … … … … … …

Nami watched Chihiro cry from the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. She closed the door softly and sat on the steps that lead to the upper floors of the bathhouse.

She barely sat there a minute before Rin sat down beside her. "I heard what happened…" Rin commented softly since it was such a touchy subject. Nami and Chihiro had become so close that Nami could not help but blame herself partly and share Chihiro's sorrow. "Don't beat yourself up." Rin told her, as if reading her mind. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I could have stopped it!" Nami shouted with dismay and ran two pale hands through her hair. "My sense allows me to predict danger and the feelings are more powerful when they are directly linked to me." She sobbed, quieting a little. "I should have left the ball as soon as I knew something happened."

Rin slung a comforting arm around Nami's shoulders she pulled her closer. "Nami. It's not your fault. Even if you did leave it would have taken you just as much time to reach the human world from here." She said, trying to calm the hysteretic spirit.

Nami stared at her feet and spoke so softly that Rin could barely understand what she was saying. "I feel helpless. I couldn't help Mr. or Mrs. Ogino" Another tear slid down her face.

With a frown and brown eyes full of sympathy, she stood. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'd advise you do the same. Chihiro will be fine with Haku."

Nami nodded and bid her goodnight before retreating to her own room.

… … … … … … … … …

Haku did not know when, but at some point Chihiro's sobs ceased and he fell asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Normally, Haku could find this wonderful; however, making sure she was all right was the only thing he was thinking about.

He lifted the slumbering human off his lap and stood, carrying her. Gently, he set her on her bed and covered her neck high in the rich blue quilt on her bed.

Blowing out the candle, he moved towards the door and gave Chihiro one last glance before leaving.

… … … … … … … … …

Nami stood in front of the mirror again, which was laying on the table in front of her, as the sun cast its rays of light into the room. "Once more." She mumbled to herself, the desire to sleep apparent on her face as it brightened with the eerie light of the mirror.

… … … … … … … … …

Chihiro's eye fluttered as she began to wake from her deep slumber. As her eyes readjusted to her surroundings, she saw Nami, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top that Chihiro remembered giving her when they last visited the human world, standing in front of a water dish on the nightstand by her bed.

"Nami…?" Chihiro questioned.

Nami looked down at Chihiro, her jade eyes swelling with sympathy. Red tear lines streaked down her pale cheeks. She pulled out a soaked cloth from the porcelain basin and laid it on the older woman's forehead. The cool water relaxed Chihiro somewhat and watched as Nami took a seat in a chair placed next to the bed.

"You where running a small fever a little earlier," She explained. "You should be all right now, however… I just want to be careful."

Chihiro smiled sadly and sat up; leaning against the wooden headboard for support. "Thanks, Nami."

Nami merely nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. After a few minutes, Chihiro broke the silence. "Where's Haku?"

"He's laying down," Nami answered, brushing a few stray locks of hair that did not make it into the bun that sat on the back of her neck, away from her face. "He was up late with you last night if you can remember."

Chihiro nodded sadly. She remembered all to well Haku allowing her to cry in the safety of his arms.

Nami wrung her hands before softly questioning, "What do you plan to do now, Chihiro?" She looked sadly at the brunette.

Chihiro took a deep breath. "I was planning to return home and… attend my parents' funeral…if no one minds." She added.

"No one's making you stay here." Nami said softly. She gently reached over and removed the cloth from her forehead, than returned it to the dish.

"Yes but… I'd like you and Haku to come with me."

The spirit paused, a puzzled look on her young features. "Us…? …why?

Chihiro shifted slightly, "Well… I… I don't want to be there alone." She answered, her voice cracking with emotion. Nami than realized that she should not have made Chihiro answer when the woman burst into tears again.

Nami put a supporting arm around Chihiro's shaking shoulders. "Shhh… please don't cry… please don't…" Nami forced down a sob. "We'll come." She said, trying to reassure Chihiro. She did not wait to ask Haku, for she knew he would agree in a heartbeat.

**Short Chapter. My apologies. I'd like to take this time to reinstate that I'm still quite new to this romance thing and this is my first real crack at it so I apologize in advance for anything that comes out horribly wrong. This is a young girl (Not even young woman yet) who's writing this so please bare with me. I thank you for your support. Please Review. (And Yes, I do know I need for fluff. I plan on it in a few chapters.) **

Russet W: I am glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I'm a bit of a night owl myself, I'm finishing this chapter very late, yet again. XP

Tadsgirl: I hope I'll keep your attention. I'm certainly trying.

Yessika: Romance. Yes. This is a romance story after all, correct? What the hell's wrong with me? XP I'm trying. I really am. As I said, I plan to make more fluff in a few chapters.

Shealtiel: I'm happy to inform you that your review has haunted me for the past week. O.o I'm glad for your suggestion and it made me realize again how much I care about this story so I thank you about that, although it wasn't helping me much when I started thinking about it in the middle of Humanities and almost freaked out in the middle of class. O.o Thank you for your suggestions. I hope once the story continues it appeals to you more. :crosses fingers: Wish me luck and let's hope my writing skills don't fail.

Yuniko-Sakura: Ah! Puppy eyes! It burns! Haha. I'm kidding. I'm seriously thinking about including that. I'll try very hard to include it. I like the idea very much. XP


	15. Back to Where it All Began

**Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 15 – Back to Where it All Began **

_By Presea Combatir _

Nami finished folding a shirt and placed it into a nearby brown leather bag. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her right hand, the other placed on her hip. "There…" She mumbled, setting the bag on the floor next to two others.

The bathhouse was silent except for the rhythmic clicking of her high heals against the wooden floor. She made her way down the hallway and gently pushed open one of the doors.

Chihiro was curled up in her bed under a mound of blankets. A small smile touched Nami's lips as she slipped into the room without a sound, softly closing the door behind her.

The dragon girl peered at Chihiro's sleeping face through her jade eyes. There was a slight pause and Nami realized that she still had a little bit of packing to do. She quickly grabbed some of Chihiro's clothes and existed the room.

… … … … … … …

When Nami returned, she found Haku sitting in one of the many chairs in her room. He looked up when she entered, "Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Almost." She answered and put the clothes she took from Chihiro into one of the three bags. It had been a day since they received the news that Chihiro's parents died. Haku suggested that they left for the human world as soon as possible so Nami made it her job to make sure everything was packed for the trip. "I haven't woken Chihiro yet." Nami commented as she continued her task. "It seemed a shame to wake her when she needs the sleep."

Haku stared off into the distance for a while without responded. Nami noticed the silence and looked over, "…Haku?"

He shook his head as if clearing his mind, "Yes?"

She smiled slightly, "Worried?"

"A bit."

"I expected that much."

He looked at the woman he called his little sister, "And that means…?"

"Just as it sounds, my dear brother." She answered with a smirk. Nami reached into her jean pocket, pulled out her pocket watch, and flipped it open. "7:06 AM" She said wearily, normally she was be going to bed at this time of day.

"We should be waking her soon if we want to leave on time." Haku commented, as much as he wanted the human to get some sleep.

Nami nodded, "I only hope that no one comes looking for her before we get there. It did only happen last night though… perhaps they think she just left for the night?"

Haku shrugged an odd gesture for the River God and made his way over to the door. "I have to find Rin before we go. She'll run things while we're gone." He said and disappeared into the hallway.

"Right, right." Nami mumbled and set yet another bag on the floor. She grabbed a jean jacket from a nearby bedpost and put it on over her green shirt. "Time to wake Chihiro." She thought aloud and left, taking the bags with her.

… … … … … … … … …

"…Chihiro…"

The brown haired woman groaned when sunlight came pouring into her room. She pushed a blanket away from her face and saw Nami looking at her from the end of her bed.

"It's time to get up, Chihiro." Nami said softly.

Chihiro sat put, leaning against the wooden headboard to support her back. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"7:46" Nami said, looking at her watch.

With a grim nod, Chihiro emerged from the mountain of blankets and went to the closet, pulling out a random outfit for the day. Nami sat on cross-legged on the bed, waiting calmly for Chihiro to finish.

Chihiro turned on her heel away from the closet and back for Nami. "Are we leaving now?"

Nami hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Soon," She responded, "Haku's just taking care of a few things before we go." She was just about to leave the room when Chihiro called, "Wait."

She turned to Chihiro. "Yeah?"

Chihiro smiled slightly, "I just… well… thanks for coming with me."

Nami smiled gently, "Of course." With that, the river spirit took her leave.

… … … … … … … … …

Chihiro and Nami met Haku outside the bathhouse. The sun was high overhead and Nami winced slightly, not used to the sun's rays. The sky was clear of clouds and the weather was cool.

"Perfect day for flying…" Nami mumbled.

Chihiro looked up at Haku. "We're flying?"

Haku nodded. "It's the quickest way to get you home. And, right now, we need to get here as fast as possible."

When Chihiro turned back to Nami, a sparkling silver dragon was in her place. Nami reached a clawed hand over and grabbed the bag she had packed eailer. Chihiro would have found the whole image amusing if the situation was different.

Before she knew it, Haku had changed into a dragon as well. Chihiro now stood between the two proud creatures and for the first time, she realized how much smaller Nami was than Haku. Nami's dragon self was about the size of Haku's when she first met him. Haku had at lest grown three sizes.

Nami's head motioned towards Haku, letting Chihiro know that it was with her brother that she was going to fly. Chihiro simply nodded and climbed onto Haku's back, sitting as she remembered from her previous flights.

The next thing she knew, both dragons leaped off the ground and went spiraling up wards. Cold wind hit onto Chihiro's face as she tightened her grip in an attempt not to fall.

"Haku, if you drop me I'm going to haunt you from the afterlife!" She shouted at the dragon.

He merely rolled his serpent eyes, amused.

Shortly after the two dragons leveled out some thousand feet above the ground. Chihiro sighed and relaxed slightly. She watched the scenery roll pass beneath them. "Hey, Haku?" She asked and saw his eyes look back at her for a moment to show he was listening. "It's shame you never met my parents…" Chihiro yawned, "They would have liked you…" Chihiro's eye lids became heavy as she slipped into a light sleep.

Haku cast a slightly worried glance at Nami, who did not respond and instead sped down and threw the paper mesa building's entrance.

… … … … … … … … …

When Chihiro woke, she found herself laying on the couch in her living room. She swore under her breathe for falling asleep again as she stood up and walked into the next room.

"Haku? Nami?" She called.

"You're awake." Haku commented from a seat in the kitchen, more to himself than to her.

Chihiro smiled shyly, "Sorry about falling asleep again."

Haku shook his head to dismiss her apology. "You deserve to rest." He told her as Chihiro took a seat in the chair opposite of him.

She looked around. "Where's Nami?

Haku pointed a finger to the ceiling. "Up stairs sleeping." He said, laughing slightly. "She didn't get much sleep last night. She was very worried about you." Haku avoided looking Chihiro in the eyes to hide the fact that he did not sleep well last night for the same reason.

Chihiro looked at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. I've been causing you so much trouble ever since I went back to Spirit World."

Haku's eyes softened, "Don't say that, Chihiro."

She sighed and wrung her hands under the table. Just as she was about to respond, there was a knock at the door.

Chihiro walked over, Haku watching from the kitchen doorway, and opened the white front door.

Kyra's blue eyes met Chihiro's brown ones the moment the door had opened. "Chi!" Her friend shouted, pulling her friends into an almost suffocating hug. "Where have you been? No one's seen you for the past month! You worried me sick!"

Chihiro allowed Kyra to finish shouting and only until than did Chihiro invite her inside.

The red head passed her and made her way to the kitchen when Chihiro just remembered something. _'Oh….shit…' _She thought. _'How am I going to explain Haku?" _

**Such a late update! I hope you all didn't think I abandoned this story. My greatest apologies. I've been in and out of the doctor's/hospital, school work's been piling up and this is the first time I've actually gotten a chance to sit down and write this whole thing. **

**Please Review and once again I'm so sorry for the late update. More chapters will be coming. **

**-Presea**


	16. The Problem with Listening Behind Doors

**Disclaimer – Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 16 – The Problem with Listening Behind Doors **

_By Presea Combatir _

Chihiro rushed into the kitchen where she found Kyra staring at Haku. The dragon seemed calm, looking at the German girl from his seat at the table.

"Um… Kyra, this is my friend Haku. Haku, this is Kyra." Chihiro said, unsurely.

Haku gave a slight bow of his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted politely.

Kyra stood staring for a moment than, with a shake of her head responded, "Oh. It's nice to meet you too, Haku." She turned to the brunette. "Chi, can I talk to you?" She glanced at Haku, "Privately?"

Chihiro cast a glance at Haku who merely shrugged and made his way upstairs to check on his sister, she guessed. "What is it?" Chihiro asked Kyra.

"Who is he?" She demanded.

"What…?"

"Who's that man? You said he was your friend but I'm never seen him before. I don't think I've ever even heard his name…. before…" She trailed off slowly thinking about the stories Chihiro had told her. About the mystical spirit world and a dragon named Haku, one of the few things Chihiro did not change about the real story. Realization dawned on her. "He's-?" She was about to shout when Chihiro's hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shhh!" Chihiro scolded, "Someone's sleeping upstairs and you'll wake them."

"Sleeping?" Kyra shouted in dismay, pulling Chihiro's hand away from her mouth.

As if on queue, a sleepy Nami dragged herself down the stairs. "Chihiro?" She questioned sleepily, not noticing their guest.

Chihiro sighed and directed both Nami and Kyra into chairs before taking a seat herself. _'Why me…?' _She thought with dismay. Surely, this will have scared the poor German for life.

Kyra looked at Chihiro and mouthed '_who's this'? _ A slight look of annoyance crossed her face.

Chihiro introduced the two than excused herself from the room. Still grieving over her parents' death, she really wanted to be alone rather than listen to Kyra and Nami talk.

… … … … … … … … … …

Chihiro sat in her parents' room, looking at their various possessions, awing that they would not be needing them anymore. She wiped a tear off her cheek ad blinked to hold back the ones threatening to fall.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice when a soft knock came at the door, followed by Haku entering the room. He stood nearby offering moral support, yet far enough away so she could have her own space.

It remained this way for a few moments when Chihiro turned and sat on the bed, signaling that he could sit as well.

"I can't believe they're gone." Chihiro whispered finally.

Haku put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she leaned into the embrace. This was one area that Haku was not familiar with. Nami and he would continue living for many years. A spirits life after all, never truly ended. He did the best he could to comfort the dismayed human ad tightened his hold on her and she did not pull away.

… … … … … … … … … …

Nami stared at Kyra from her seat in the chair, finding no words to say to her. Kyra was just as confused.

'_Is this another spirit?' _Kyra thought as Nami's green eyes bored into what felt like her very soul.

The river spirit tightened her grips on the armrests of the chair. This woman, Kyra, was only the second human Nami had ever come into contact with. The other human being Chihiro. Their nature still confused Nami greatly and did not know how to act around them. She straightened herself a little and decided that she might as well try to say something. "I…." Nami voice was barely above a whisper. "My name's Nami." She managed to say. "It's nice to meet you…?"

Kyra jumped slightly as the sudden silence was broken by Nami's voice. "Oh… My name's Kyra."

Nami nodded politely and secretly wished that Haku and Chihiro would join them again soon.

"Are you…." Kyra tried to think of a polite way to phrase the question. "Are you a spirit also?" She asked, hoping she said the right thing.

"Yes." Nami responded friendly. "A river spirit."

Kyra's eyes widened with interest. She bit her tongue in an attempt to stop the flow of questions she was thinking.

Nami laughed softly, "Would you like to ask something?"

Flushing from embarrassment, Kyra nodded.

… … … … … … … … … …

Chihiro had fallen asleep on her parents' bed while Haku and she talked. Haku quietly shut the door and walked to the guest room where he and Nami were sharing while they stayed here.

Nami was sitting on the bed and smiled as Haku walked in.

"Where's Chihiro's friend?" Haku questioned.

The smile faded from Nami's face. "She asked me what happened to Chihiro and I told her. She decided that it might be a good idea to leave her with us for a little."

Haku nodded sadly and took a seat next to Nami. "Reasonable." He replied.

"How is she?" Nami asked quietly.

"She's sleeping at the moment. But, she's very depressed."

"She has every right to be." Nami said.

Haku merely nodded.

Nami cast a skeptical glance at Haku before returning her gaze at the floor. "When are you going to tell her?" She asked.

He looked down at his sister. "Tell her what?"

"That you love her."

Haku was shocked by his sister's forwardness. He managed to shake himself out of the shocked and looked down at Nami's innocent face. "How are you so sure about that?" He countered; he had never told Nami that before.

Nami huffed and held back an amused laugh. "It's easy enough to see even without you telling me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He sighed defeated. "That would only cause more trouble to her."

"But it could make her happier." Nami challenged.

Haku mumbled sadly, "I doubt it would, Nami. I really doubt it."

Nami's eyes shown with sisterly concern and silently wished that she never brought up the topic.

… … … … … … … … … …

Unknown to the two spirits, Chihiro stood outside the door, eyes wide with shock. She could feel her heart beating madly in her ribcage. She ran back to her room and shut the door.

She had woken up a few minutes ago to find that Haku was no longer sitting next to her. In a state of alarm, she had left the room to look for him, afraid that something might have happened. When she was about to go down the stairs Haku's voice can from the other side of the guest bedroom, followed by Nami's voice.

It was wrong to listen outside of the door; Chihiro knew that much, but what Haku had said had stunned her into silence. The man that she had been in love with for so long loved her back.

Chihiro cursed under her breath, knowing that she had to deal with her parents funeral first. She had new confidence in hearing Haku's words and felt as though she could face the funeral tomorrow knowing that Haku cared for her.

**Short chapter. More coming. Please review and I'm so sorry for not updating this story often. My writer's block is starting to leave so I hope to update again soon. Feel free to e-mail me or talk to me through reviews. **

**I just read a wonderful book called _Howl's Moving Castle _and I'm hoping to see the movie for it soon. I now support the Howl/Sophie pairing as well. I suggest that you all read or watch it. It's got a _Spirited Away _feel to it. **

**I hope to hear from my readers soon. **

**Reviews :**

Russet W.- Degree? Oh my, you are much older than I am. Haha. No, the doctors is not fun. My sickness finally passed though, thankfully, it was nothing serious.

Shealtiel – Still waiting to hear more chapters from you. Haha.

Yessika – Yes. I'm terribly sorry about that. I hope this update makes it up to you.


	17. Can you leave it all behind?

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 17: Can you leave it all behind? **

_By Presea Combatir_

Nami gazed out the window as the sky cries torrents of rain. It seemed as though even the nature spirits understood the grief that circled around this house. She elegantly strode to the other side of the room before quietly opening in the door. With a quick glance down both ends of the hallway, she continued her way downstairs.

"Miss Kyra?" She asked the red-haired girl, still standing on the stairs.

Kyra lifted her eyes from her book to meet Nami's gaze. "Yeah?"

Nami, still feeling awkward around the human, dropped her stare to the ground. "….have you seen my brother?"

"Chi and he are sitting out front talking."

The spirit spun on her heels and looked out one of the front windows. Sure enough, Haku and Chihiro sat on the porch sets, deep in conversation.

… … … … … … … … … …**. …. **

"How are you feeling?" Haku gently asked.

Chihiro twisted the fabric of her black silk dress. "I've been better." She answered quietly. She carefully pulled her feet back, out of the rain's cold reach and watched the green-eyed river spirit with interest. "Haku…?"

"Yes?" He answered, reaching his hand out to catch water droplets on the tips of his pale fingers.

"A…after the funeral… can I go back with you and Nami? …to live?"

Haku's hand dropped and he turned his head towards her, a curious expression on his face. "Wouldn't you rather stay with your friend Kyra?"

Chihiro frowned. "I can always visit… right?"

He thought about it, distracted. He could not deny the fact that what Nami had said the previous night was beginning to get to him. Part of him wanted more than anything to tell her exactly what he felt, the other wanted to shy away from this human-like feelings. "Do you really want to leave it all behind?" He asked, referring to the house, school, and her friends.

"You and Nami are more of a family to me than anyone who lives in this world. Kyra is a great person and I care about her a lot but… I can't see myself living with her like a family." Chihiro answered, choosing her words carefully.

Haku closed his eyes and thought for a long moment. "As you wish."

"Haku, Chihiro?" Came Nami's voice after the creak of the front door.

The couple looked back at the jade-eyed girl. "It would be best if we left now. It would be rude to arrive late."

… … … … … … … … … …

Although the funeral was small and short, it was more than Chihiro could bare. She spent most of the time clinging to Haku's right arm, which he did not seem to mind her close proximity.

Nami passed through the crowds of weeping women, and solemn men. She grimaced as she passed the ebony coffins that contained the later Onginos.

A grim shadow covered the room throughout the service, and followed as they left to the graveyard. Chihiro felt tears sting at the back of her eyes as she watched the caskets lower into the dark earth.

"It's natural for one to cry at services such as these," Haku commented at her side, realizing her current emotional state.

That was all the encouragement that Chihiro needed. She buried her face in Haku's strong arm, as tear spilled down her rosy cheeks.

… … … … … … … …

It had been a long day for all three of them. Nami had bid Kyra goodbye while Chihiro slept upstairs, sleeping away her emotional exhaustion.

She woke hours later only to hear muted voices coming from downstairs. Her eyes distinctly recognized the symphony of Nami's soft voice and the deep rumble of Haku's.

"It would be best if we leave soon." Came Haku.

"Yes. I can feel my magic slowly fading. But, that's what happens when you stay in the human world for a long period of time." Nami laughed weakly.

There was a pause.

"Chihiro asked me if she could return to our world with us."

"…And you said?" Nami questioned.

"Of course."

"Good." Chihiro could hear the smile in Nami's voice. "When she wakes up we will begin to pack. I'm not sure how much longer my magic will be sustained in this world."

The heels of Nami's shoes clicked as she made her way across the kitchen. "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"… I'm glad you allowed her to come back with us."

That was the last Chihiro heard before she fell into a pleasant sleep.

**Really, really short chapter. I know. I am sorry but I wanted to get this out before I forgot about it or something. Thankfully, I was sitting at my computer today and got a review from 'Becky' and it reminded me. I'll try to update again soon. My writing block is slowly ending.**

**  
Please Review so I know if anyone still reads this. **

**-PreseaCombatir**


	18. A Talk between Women

**Chapter 18: A Talk between Women**

_By Presea Combatir _

It had barely been dawn when the two dragons and the human had returned to the bathhouse. Chihiro had been tired from the long travel, Nami and Haku had forgotten how much of a toll long journeys took upon humans. She had been escorted to her room by one of the bath attendants while Haku had left to finish work.

The younger of the two river spirits was sprawled upon her foreign rub, staring at the ceiling. A familiar brunette bath worker watched her from a nearby chair. "Nami, you've been staring at the ceiling for a little over an hour. I can assure you that it won't move."

She shot Rin a glare, than rolled over onto her stomach while letting out a groan. "This is frustrating, Rin."

"What is?" The older woman questioned, absently plucking at her plain pink uniform.

"My brother and Chihiro." Nami explained, her tone obviously suggesting that Rin had no brain for not realizing what she was talking about. "They love each other, I know they do. They are just too stubborn to admit it."

As Nami talked, Rin had walked over to Nami's large window. Winter was coming and the snowstorms the Spirit World received could be quite brutal. She suspected that she should be prepared to stay inside all winter if the storms were anything like they were last season. She smiled slightly when she remembered how irritated Nami became when they had not left for two weeks straight. Rin had feared that she would have attacked the first person to get on her nerves.

"...are you listening?" Nami's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh?"

Nami sighed at the older woman. "I said that we had to conjure up a plan to bring the two of them together. My plan did not work at the ball, remember?"

"All to well." Rin grumbled.

"But now there is more hope!" Nami jumped to her feet and began rummaging through her closet. It was all Rin could do to avoid flying objects by the river spirit's nimble hands. "Their relationship has become stronger while Haku comforted Chihiro." There was a pause and for a brief moment the objects stopped flying. "Now, don't misunderstand me." The look in Nami's eyes was sad. "I do not like it that Chihiro's parents had to pass away for them to become closer. I did not like to see either of them suffer…" Nami focused on trailing her hands along the face of a stuffed animal she had been given by Chihiro. "However, it is the best thing that has come out of the situation."

Rin ducked as the stuffed cat was placed aside and a rather expensive looking jewelry box soared past her head. "Should I even ask what you're looking for?"

Nami smiled tightly, her plan continued to form in her brain.

"What are you planning…?' Rin watched Nami carefully. Nami was known for being quite a mischievous young lady. "You're not going to play match maker again are you?"

"Of course I am!" Nami's laugh sounded like bells. "I want to see my brother and Chihiro to be happy. Even if it means that I have to do something about it… and as for what I am looking for," Nami disappeared into her closet for a moment, carefully stepping over the pile of belongs that formed on the floor. When she returned she held a green velvet bag.

She walked over to her oak table, Rin followed curiously.

The contents of the bag spilled upon the table and Rin gazed on with utter fascination. Her long fingers grasped the gems and detailed coins. "These….these are worth tons of money!" She exclaimed before turning her attention back to Nami. The river spirit gazed uninterested out the window. "Where did you get these?"

"When you have been alive as long as I have, you tend to collect quite a bit of money."

Rin was finally able to regain her composure and she set the pieces and gems back onto the table. "Now will you tell me your plan?"

Nami grinned slightly, "My plan is rather simple, but if all goes as I think, it will be effective." In one quick motion she swept the money into the back and tied a rope around the top to secure the pieces. "I do not think that they are spending enough time alone. Whenever they go somewhere I always tag along, and Haku is far to busy here to spend time with her. I know that my Brother wants to see what she feels for him before he makes a move." She held up the bag as if to indicate her next point. "I am going to use this money to purchase train tickets for the two of them for you know that they are rather expensive." Nami smiled sadly down at the bag in her hands. "…I'm still not completely used to the idea of my brother seeing a woman… in fact it makes me a little scared… but, I want them to spend some time together. Maybe things will work out than."

There was a long pause. Rin could only imagine what Nami's worries where, for she could not remember having any siblings of her own due to Yubaba's contract. Nami was right, however, the plain was extremely simple but she had not been wrong yet. She was the one that had decided to bring Chihiro back and although it had forced rather awkward and odd moments, Rin had never seen Haku happier.

"One thing…" Rin as Nami raised her head to meet the woman's stare. "Why train tickets? You and Haku have many houses that they could visit, He owns the Bathhouse for the gods' sake and Haku could fly there easily."

"Because," Nami sighed, frustrated for having to explain everything. "If I buy the tickets there will be no way for my nervous brother to refuse. I assume that they will stay in the mountain home that Haku had bought recently." Nami shrugged and tapped an index finger to her pale lips. "It works out well if you ask me. We never use those houses anyway."

Nami walked to the door, velvet bag in hand, leaving a bewildered and amazed Rin at the table side.

"Than why have them?"

"They are usual for some reasons." Nami grinned.

**Ehehe…: scratches back of head sheepishly.: I assume that I am to be yelled at now for my lack of update? Short chapter but now that I have an idea of where this story is going the updates should come sooner… okay? I do apologize for my laziness and thank you to all the kind reviewers that are putting up with my inability to write when I say I will. **

**Please review even though I do not deserve it. **


End file.
